Ricochet
by ice shredder
Summary: In the 7 years since he made the ultimate trade for Al's body, Ed found himself wandering...devouring anything he could on the magic that made him come alive. While on the road he meets a strange young woman endowed with powerful alchemic abilities. Intrigued, he pursues her only to discover the secrets she holds will change his life forever. Post Brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Ricochet**

**Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings/spoilers: set post Brotherhood. **

**Disclaimer: Same old, I don't own anything.**

The sharp jangle of the bedside telephone roused 25 year old Edward Elric from a restless slumber. He groaned in protest but the stupid machine wouldn't shut up. Kind of like his wife Winry. As much as he adored the buttery-haired mechanic, (who was a loving compassionate soul underneath all that tomboyish nature not to mention totally devoted to him and their two small kids) it was good for his health to get away from her legendary rages and almighty wrench from time to time.

But _damn _this stupid phone! Bleary-eyed he fumbled for his silver pocket-watch-NOT his old State license but this one had a demon skull engraved on the front-and clicked it open.

_Who the hell could be calling me at 3:30 in the morning?! _The golden-haired man swung his legs over the side of his motel room bed, instantly missing the comforting warmth of the cotton sheets and fluffy pillow, both feet-one flesh the other automail-clonking on the hard wooden floor.

_Bring! Briiiiiiing!_

"ALRIGHT I'M COMING JUST SHUT UP YOU LITTLE COCKSUCKER!" Ed screamed at the antique phone giving it his famous death glare with eyes that matched his hair. Stumbling over he snatched it off its hook half-awake and grouchy. "WHAT?! DO YOU LIKE HAVE A DEATH WISH, CAUSE YOU'VE GOT AN ASS-KICKING AND A HALF COMING-!"

"Um, Brother?"

Ed's anger subsided at the sound of his baby brother's gentle voice. "Al?" He rubbed his sleep-crusted eyes. "It's early man."

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

_Yes. _"Nah, nah it's ok. Sleep's overrated."

"Nightmare?" Al asked his low tones adopting a more soothing melody that had the power to comfort and reassure both man and beast. No matter how terrified they were.

Ed felt his chest warm at his brother's love and concern. No matter how many miles separated them their deep bond was one of the few constants in his life. "Al seriously. I'm fine."

His younger brother hummed into the other end of the line. Alphonse Elric who'd traveled to Xing to study alkahestry on top of his impressive alchemy...whose fame and reputation spread further than his ever would, who won the heart of a honest-to-God princess-a Xingese firecracker named May Chang and in doing so became even MORE famous and respected-

Ed blinked. Where was this coming from? He had no right to be jealous but as time went by he felt like he was losing the ability to think even though he'd spent several years traveling around, learning how alchemy worked in different ways. It was never good when an alchemist stopped thinking but when he finally tied the knot with Winry and the kids were born he settled into a routine that resembled living. To anyone who even _bothered _to care and pay attention to what was going on with him-mostly Al and Pinako and on rare occasions Winry when she wasn't elbow-deep in grease-the fire in his eyes was slowly dying. He loved his family more than his life but after a while the wanderlust tugged at his soul and he couldn't take it anymore. So he packed a bag and one warm early summer morning, informed his wife he was headed West to study more alchemy. The screaming match that ensued was one of the ugliest to date and he stormed out, angry enough to hit someone. _She always does this! Why?! I NEVER complain when she goes to Rush Valley, so what's her problem? _By the time Ed boarded the train to Youswell he swore he heard his soul sigh in relief.

"I'm back in Resembool. Winry got lonely so she called me up and asked when we could throw a little party. Invite the gang over, yanno for old times sake and-"

Ed braced his arm against the wall attempting to stave off a major headache. What Al _really_ meant was this was yet another attempt from Winry to tame him. _Again. _"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait just a minute man. First of all, I thought you and May were still in Xing."

"Well yeah we were-"

"So that's it?" His voice went dangerously calm, strangling the slim handle of the phone. "That's the reason I'm standing here...at some unholy hour...having this stupid little chat...missing my warm bed...SO YOU COULD INFORM ME OF SOME LAME-ASS PARTY?!"

"Ed please!" Al pleaded. "Lower your voice-"

"I AIN'T GONNA LOWER NOTHIN'! MY BRAIN'S NOT ON!"

"Heyyyyyy Ed!"

A vein throbbed on his temple at that high girly voice.

"Hi. May." He ground out.

"ED! What've you been up to bean-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD HITCH A RIDE ON THE BACK OF AN AMEBA?!" Ed bellowed sending a nasty pulse of feedback through the speaker. His whole body shook with rage at that hated childhood nickname. Never mind the fact he was well over six feet. Had been for years. "I'M TALLER THAN MOST OF YOU ANYWAY, AND I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU TO BEGIN WITH SO PUT AL BACK ON THE LINE RIGHT NOW!"

"Calm yourself brother."

"WELL KEEP YOUR GIRLFRIEND ON A LEASH!"

"Edward. _Stop._" He blinked, completely taken aback. Al rarely lost his temper unless someone he loved was in danger. And he usually reserved that stern tone for bad guys. It was almost unheard of he'd turn it on his older sibling. "May's very special to me, not to mention an honored guest while she's visiting with us. Plus she's right. We miss you. _I _miss you. Come home."

Ed pinched the bridge of his nose. _Screw all this inane chattering. It's way too EARLY. _

"I'm going back to _bed_-"

A hail of gunshots shattered the tranquil night outside causing Ed to drop the phone in shock. He ducked behind the nightstand ignoring his brother's frantic shouts spewing out of the dangling receiver.

"Brother what's going on?! Are you alright!? Answer me!"

Ed grabbed two handguns he traveled with at all times and checked the mags. _This is bad, this is bad, this is- _He lunged for the phone and yelled into the mouthpiece.

"I'll call you back!" He shouted and rushed out the door toward the growing ruckus leaving Al freaking out on the other end of the line.

"Brother? Brother?! BROTHER!"

...

Moonlight flooded the streets bathing the slumbering buildings in a comforting glow. Ed ran barefoot down the sidewalk under the dependable yellow light of the wrought-iron gas lamps only wearing a thin shirt and a worn pair of grey shorts. _Dammit what the hell is going on? Is it terrorists? _He prayed that wasn't the case. The coal mining town of Youswell-tucked on the easternmost border of Amestris and the desert-was peaceful and friendly. Innocent to most forms of violence but unfortunately not to corruption.

Until tonight.

As he ran past the main tavern where earlier he'd enjoyed a delicious dinner on the house, a voice hailed him from the doorway. "Edward is that gunfire? What's going on?! Are we being invaded?!" It was Halling, Youswell's Mine Foreman and Mayor.

"Halling stay inside! It's too dangerous out here!" Ed shouted. Much to his dismay the burly man charged out the door rifle in hand, clad only in his mining pants and hard hat.

"No! This is MY town and I'm gonna protect it!"

A massive explosion rocked the entire street rattling the buildings. Ed lost his balance and went sprawling into the middle of the road. Halling was blown back several feet, landing heavily on his shoulder and neck. His rifle clattered out of his limp hand and went skidding across the dirt.

Golden eyes widened in horror. "Halling! Halling are you ok?!" The miner lay still, knocked out cold. There was nothing Ed could do but hope the man wasn't dead.

Five massive troop transports came barreling at top speed down the street spraying dirt and gravel everywhere. Soldiers poured out of the vehicles weapons at the ready. They formed tight lines as they broke off into smaller parties. Scowling Lt. Colonels barked orders to their respective squadrons. "Lock down the street! The first man who finds that bitch gets a promotion and a raise!"

Ed had just seen an unconscious Halling being carried to safety by a knot of miners when he heard the callous command issued. Fury rose stiffening his back hardening his eyes. _Oh HELL no. _He despised man who treated women like objects instead of people. An image of a mute Rose holding a tiny infant, the result of a brutal rape by a nameless soldier caused his mouth to tighten. Terrified villagers stood gaping at the destruction huddled behind windows and doors. Others put their safety on the line. They went from door to door trying to urge people to flee and take refuge in the mines. _Hah. Good luck with that._

_"Stupid dicks."_

He gasped at the sight of a young woman emerging from the inferno of what used to be a hardware store. Willing strength into his slack limbs he managed to gain his feet albeit a tad unsteady. She spoke again, hard ringing tones cutting clearly through the chaos. "My power ain't yours to take!"

A tall hard-bitten man wearing the standard uniform of a Lt. Colonel stepped forward, bullhorn in hand. "Shut up freak! This is the end of the line for you. Your abilities blaspheme God himself!"

Ed glanced from the girl to the military who were poised to spray the area with automatic fire. She wore black knee-high combat boots, and a pair of dark-wash denim shorts that stopped mid-thigh and a purple tank top with a leather jacket. The fire's orange-red glow reflected off a set of earrings, two in her right and three in her left. From his angle Ed couldn't see her face. A perfect oval with a thin scar bisecting her right eye. Or the thick rope-like scar running from the top of her shoulder, making a sharp curve from the base of her neck, It stopped right in the middle of her chest, leaving behind an angry red burn on her light tan skin, copper hair gleaming in the fire's light. Helplessness tightened his gut. The tall blond gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. Anger darkened his gold irises. Over four hundred safeties clicked off in unison and without stopping to think rushed toward the forest of guns. _Like hell they're gonna kill her!_

He skidded to a stop when about a quarter of them made him their next target. Ed raised his guns in a defensive X trying to cover his upper body.

"Oi! What the _hell_ are you guys doing?!" He kept both weapons trained forward sweat beading on his face. Trying to ignore the fact he might have to break his no killing policy and that the casualties would be soldiers. "Has the military gone down the drain THAT FAST?! What's _wrong_ with you people?!_"_

A particularly shifty looking second Lt. with a bald head and pencil mustache leered at Ed's coiled form. "Well, well boys, looks like we got us a real _gentleman _on our hands."

One of the men had a cigarette dangling over his lip. For a split second an image of Jean Havoc clicked through Ed's mind.

"What? Ya mean the ones that throw cold water on everything?"

"We hate meddling fools like you," someone else said. "Go back to your sandbox kid."

Ed felt his quick temper rise and he didn't stop it boiling over. "LIKE HELL IT DOES! 400 guns against a single woman? Have you LOST YOUR DAMN MINDS?! I won't let you massacre her you monsters-!"

His mouth snapped closed as did everyone else as the cold raspy voice of the tall dark-skinned Lt. Colonel slashed through their argument. "SHUT UP!" Icy blue eyes raked over Ed's frame, taking in his automail leg. _I know this loser. _"If yer gonna go out in a blaze of glory _Scrap_metal, then at least give me the courtesy of a good show." A wolfish grin split his craggy face. "Oh but wait...you can't transmute anymore. Just like ya don't have the _balls_ to pull the triggers. Still the perpetual hero I see." He raised his arm and the soldiers facing Ed tightened their fingers on their triggers. "We shoot that prosthetic off you're nothing more than a damn cripple. And there's not a skilled mechanic around for miles. You're both toast."

Ed hissed through his teeth willing his hands to remain steady on the triggers. _No. NO. This is bad. I can't die yet! Why did I hope to accomplish? That they'd lay down their arms? Listen to reason? As long as their eyes are on me that girl can-_

A crackle of energy sliced through the bodies of every man who'd trained their guns on him. Blood sprayed in a crimson curtain. Weapons turned to dust.

Ed gasped and whipped his head around. The young woman stood tall, palm raised in a stopping motion. _Huh? Why hasn't she run?!_

"Oi dickheads. Eyes on me."

A single beam of maroon-red energy crackled from her middle finger. Before the soldiers could fire she stomped her foot. The ground split, throwing up lethal chunks of rock. Without missing a step a series of orange transmutation circles appeared, glowing piercingly bright, bearing strange designs Ed couldn't recognize. She snapped her fingers and they exploded with extreme force sending trucks, bodies and debris skyward. The force of one blast sent tossed Ed into the air. His body did some weirdly graceful loop-de-loop but he was too stunned to react, mouth hanging open. The very atmosphere was charged with ungodly supernatural energy and he was having trouble breathing.

_YOU GOTTA BE **KIDDING ME! **Th-there's no way...I've gotta be SEEING THINGS-_

Without moving her position she kept up her rhythmic snaps. This time dark red fireballs erupted casting a hellish glow over the sleepy town that was now in utter chaos. One circle materialized under the girl's feet, catapulting her into the burning sky.

Ed sat there in the dust golden eyes unable to look away from the awesome spectacle._ An alchemist who can transmute without forming a circle! _His hands trembled. Sweat broke out on his face. Only a handful of people in the world possessed this unnatural skill. Izumi Curtis. Hohenheim. Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist. That power-hungry 'Father'. And of course himself and Al. Scratch that. Just Al. _He _couldn't do it anymore but now..._This-this just can't be! Did she actually...commit taboo?! Or is there something else going on? _His palms itched, longing to execute a ringing clap. _Dammit...without the ability to transmute, JUST when I need it the most..._

She drew her right arm back, a beam of maroon light manifested and quickly lengthened to a wicked looking black sword. At her apogee yet _another_ circle appeared and to Ed's amazement, she used it as a platform and pushed off.

A howling wind propelled her forward and the agonized shrieks dying men sliced through the streets and over the rooftops. The backlash struck Ed in the chest and punched him back. Something struck him painfully in the ribs and the side of his head hit the unyielding surface of the apothecary shop he'd been kneeling in front of.

Screams, pounding feet, and general noises faded as his vision grayed. His head pounded furiously and his side hurt like hell. _Glad that...psycho Kimblee is dead...woulda been in ecstasy...missing out on some INSANE booms..._

Then he blacked out.

**A/N: Well peeps here's another plot bunny that wouldn't stop gnawing on my brain. So here goes. And as always reviews are fuel! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Pounding skull.

Throbbing side.

Pain everywhere.

Those were the first sensations Ed felt when he came to.

Only he found himself lying in bed with the covers pulled to his chin. Thinking he was still in his hotel room he squinted at the bright sun streaming through the curtains.

_Crap! It's late I need to-_ He shot straight up and was greeted by a strong wave of painful throbbing in his head and a sharp stab in his left side. He gingerly felt the area. _Bruised ribs. Mighta cracked one...God my head's KILLING me, like what the hell? I wasn't in a fight. Wait. _He waited for the pounding to subside before getting a better look at his surroundings.

He was in bed. Surrounded by monitors and IV lines. White walls and floor with a single window had the pale blue curtains drawn slightly back. Sharp disinfectant permeated everything. Ed recognized the smells of bleach and other sanitizing agents.

_Oh my God! I'm at the hospital! _Anxious to find out more he carefully dis-attached the IV pumping a clear fluid from his wrist. He found he could move his legs and after a few test steps found he could walk but the bass drum beating behind his skull warned him to go slow.

He'd only gotten a few steps when the door creaked open. A middle-aged woman with a kind face, gentle silver eyes and wearing a cap and soft white button nurse's dress bustled through, clipboard in hand. She stopped in surprise when she saw her patient on his feet.

"Sir! You're not supposed to-"

"Phone." The lone word was uttered with a determined note. _Dear God: don't let me pass out._

"Sir?"

"Where's your phone?" Ed took another measured step toward the door...and freedom. _Stop lookin' at me like I'm some damn cripple, for cripes sake I' need to do this one simple task without being coddled. _He hated hospitals after spending a lot of time in them when he was much younger and full of piss and vinegar.

The nurse laid a calming hand on his arm but he shook it off. Ignoring his protesting side and fresh cymbal-crash in his head that had _mild concussion _written all over it. Fantastic.

"Sir I insist you lie back down-"

Ed glared at the clucking hen. "Not until I make my _bloody _phone call." _Ohhhh excellent choice of words. You really ARE a 'genius' ain't ya? But seriously, __Al and the girls must be worried sick...gotta tell 'em I'm ok. _Images of the previous night flashed through his memory. Energy slices. Concussion blasts. Weird transmutation circles. Utter ruthlessness. Total domination. No wasted movement or speeches. It didn't count as a fight. Not even close. More like a one-sided thrashing of godly proportions. _I...need to find that girl I saw. Learn why the military's after her...there's gotta be a reason. And what did that Lt. Colonel mean about her powers blaspheming God or whatever-_

The poor woman crumpled under the force of his irritation.

"Right this way sir."

She guided him past shelves of neatly labeled jars and packets containing medicines, sterile instruments and spare surgical scrubs to the antique phone situated in an alcove behind the main desk. As Ed sat on a plain straight-back chair he decided to question the nurse before another patient needed her.

"Miss. I'm kinda drawin' a blank from last night. Care ta fill me in? Is Halling ok?"

Her mouth lifted in a wry smile then dropped.

"Besides you charging an entire military convoy alone? Not much. After that girl used her alchemy the fight was over in seconds. We've been working around the clock locating and burying bodies. I don't wanna think about the rebuilding costs. It's gonna take a while. You sustained a concussion and badly bruised ribs." She yawned as she removed her cap freeing long chocolate brown tresses. Catching the concern in his gold eyes she gave the young man what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "Mr. Halling's fine. He suffered minor cuts and bruises and a sprained neck but he's gonna be all right. He's out inspecting the damages. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some sleep. I'm exhausted. Good night, sir." She began walking toward the hospital's back room.

Ed held the phone to his ear listening as it rang. "Bodies?" Alarm pulsed through his veins. "Whose?"

"Those soldiers of course." She pinched her forehead. Even from across the room, Ed saw dark circles shading her eyes. "Look Mr-"

"Edward. You can call me Ed if ya want."

She smiled. "My name's Kaileen. You may call me Kai." _He's such a polite young man. Gorgeous too._ "I don't know exactly what's going on, or what that girl's deal is...but she's got the State's attention and not in a good way. Youswell..." She bit her lip searching for the right words. "Youswell's a peaceful village. We've had our fill of the military during the Eastern Rebellion and we don't want their presence here _at all_. Not if we can help it."

Ed nodded. After dealing with Yoki his first time through and now last night's lopsided pissing contest he couldn't blame her.

_"My power ain't yours to take!" _He couldn't get those angry words out of his head. The way she fought, transmuted things out of thin air, her fearless attitude...it looked eerily similar to Hohenheim's fighting style but with her own unique twists...but it _couldn't _be. "Yeah about the girl...she still around?"

"Rockbell residence. Pinako here."

He reacted as if he'd been zapped. "Ahhhh! Oh hey granny, how's it goin'?"

The elderly automail engineer wasted no time scolding her adopted grandson-in-law. "Don't _'how's it'_ me! What the heck kind of mischief did you fall into this time boy? Al barged in last night with May in tow right when I was brewing tea, bawling their eyes out. He kept babbling somethin' about hearing gunshots when he was telling you about Winry's party and collapsed. Poor kid suffered a full-blown panic attack in the middle of my living room. I had to knock him out with a sedative. Thank your lucky stars Winry's on holiday in Rush Valley and the kids are staying over with Gracia Hughes and her little girl."

Ed rested his golden head on the wall and groaned. _I'd rather face all seven Homonculus than Winry's wrench. _Never something to look forward to.

"Is Al ok?" Guilt twisted his gut into a hard knot. "I didn't mean to scare him granny, I just...I heard shots fired and I wanted to protect the town." His voice dropped to a thready whisper. _Forgive me guys. Old habits die hard. _

_Or maybe,_ a small inner voice taunted, one that was growing louder as time passed,_ if you hadn't been so eager to hand over your PORTAL, like the self-sacrificing idiot martyr you are, then this whole fiasco woulda been avoided. This ain't no one's fault but yours ya stupid fool. And the main reason no one trusted you with the critical plans as a State Alchemist because you're a reckless, self-righteous retard._

Standing behind the wall leading down the hallway to the spare bedroom, Kai brought a slender hand to her chest, feeling her heart constrict. _This wasn't your fault Edward. _Her maternal instincts wanted her to walk over and gather the young man into her arms but she forcibly squelched the desire.

_I can't do that to him. _

She couldn't explain it, but somehow Kai sensed this guy wasn't a man given to casual touch and only allowed a select few that coveted privilege. He gave off a _members only_ vibe that resonated powerfully, warning others to keep their distance unless he invited you into his inner circle. This Al person sounded like one. And judging by the ring on his left hand his wife was the only other benefactor allowed to touch him without restraint.

Silence reigned over the phone line a few moments. Ed clenched the device a bit harder, chin quivering. Tears prickled behind his eyelids.

Pinako sighed gently. "Sleeping. I'm telling ya kid, it took all our combined efforts to prevent him jumping the next train out of town. I know you like running around playing the hero... but you need to be more careful. You don't have alchemy to protect you anymore. And don't forget. You're a married man. Your wife and kids need you Ed. So does Al. And May. A whole bunch of people need you even though most won't say it to your face. Ya can't be there when your dead. Winry would never forgive you if she outlived your stubborn ass."

He snorted, wiping his nose on his sleeve. '_Don't do anything dangerous' _was among her favorite commands along with _'Please don't die.'_ But being a man he could never fully obey those feminine demands. Risk was something he thrived on and having grown up with him she eventually accepted the fact he would get himself into _some _kind of trouble. His trained ear caught the rebuke, knowing full well what Pinako meant, but the vivid images of that alchemist girl slaughtering an entire _convoy _of Amestrian soldiers refused to leave his brain. _I hope those guns ya carry ain't for show. _His inner voice taunted. _Ya might wanna reconsider your 'no killing' policy, cause I doubt that chick is gonna listen to that nonsense. _But the facts remained: he was alive because of her. She destroyed those soldiers without a flicker of remorse. And he still didn't have a clue what was going on. Which meant the hunt was on and he wouldn't rest until he unraveled the mystery.

But that also meant he couldn't drag anyone else he loved into this chase. Too many good folks had died for him during his search for the Philosopher's Stone and he refused to add any more family and friends to that list.

"Listen granny, I'd love to come home," he began steeling himself for another lecture, "but after what happened..." He chewed on his lip, trying to find the right words. _Al's always had better people skills than I do. _"I've got a few things to look into." _I know the risks. Might be chasing the wind for all I know. But I have to find her. _

"Take as long as you need."

"Huh?" _She never agrees this quickly._

Pinako's dry chuckle traveled down the line. "I know that tone Ed. Whatever this is, you've made up your mind and that's that. There's no stopping you."

Ed smirked giving the receiver a wistful look. "You know me too well granny. Tell Al I'm safe and not to worry. Just...don't tell Win yet. Please? I want her to relax. Lord knows she hardly has a moment to herself. I'll get home when I get there." _Hopefully alive and not too banged up. I'm takin' my life in my hands not telling her...but I don't want her in the middle of this. Same goes for Al and May._

"I'll do my best kid, but this Elric blood is a stubborn force of nature."

Ed rolled his eyes forgetting Pinako couldn't see it. "Later granny."

"Good luck Ed."

The line went dead.

The ex-Fullmetal Alchemist set the desk phone down in its cradle. Determination shone in his gold eyes.

_I can't let the State get their hands on her. Who _is _she? My God. Her alchemy's more advanced than Teacher's. And she might give ole Mustang a run for his money. _But the mere thought of her being made a test subject in some sick experimentation made his blood boil.

Then he snorted.

Yeah. Like _that _was gonna be a simple task.

**Careful whatcha wish for Ed...**.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oi pops. Another malt on the rocks."

"Sure thing miss!"

Xena Winter sat on a wooden barstool against the end of a dark-grain scuffed countertop. The balding middle age 'keep with wire-rim glasses ambled over with another glass, her third of the evening. To prevent being recognized right away, a charcoal grey newsboy hat was pulled low over her bright copper hair, the thin spiky tips barely brushing her jacket collar.

She'd arrived at the bustling city of New Optain traveling almost nonstop by train and debarked pissed off and spoiling for a fight. _Damn bastards don't quit. And this place is connected to Central Command. Which means MORE dogs sniffing around. Great._

That meant the risk factor increased. And the chances of discovery were higher. Those were odds the attractive twenty-four year old alchemist hoped to avoid but the next train north wasn't until tomorrow morning. Her plan, if the wild-assed scheme she'd concocted as such was to flee as far north as she possibly could and lay low to rest and regroup a bit. After that...well she really didn't know. Xena tipped the glass back letting the tawny liquid slide down her throat.

_I'll just make it up as I go along. Providing I don't run into any more snags._

Her reflection stared back at her distorted by the liquor. Still trying to figure out what went wrong at Youswell. _First time back in 7 years and I'm already popular with the State. Thought most of them bad apples died on that bloody Promised Day. _A shiver raced through her frame as horrifying images and sounds from that evil day poked their terrible heads out of the small mental closet she kept under lock and key. _I covered my tracks. So how'd they find me so quickly? It doesn't make any sense._

Nor did she expect anyone attempt to face down an entire hunting pack with a pair of pistols.

She had no problem conjuring the man's image to the front of her mind. Tall. Well-built. And very attractive. She could tell by his attitude and the way he handled himself, he favored efficiency over appearance. Just how she dealt with life. But what had _really _got her attention was a set of furious gold eyes and matching long hair. Even out of its usual braid she knew who he was.

_Never thought I cross paths with you so soon Edward Elric. And if yer smart, you'll stay away from me._

But as she drained her glass and signaled for another round her instincts warned she'd be seeing the older of the Elric brothers again, probably sooner if the stories she'd been told were true. _Persistent to a fault and extremely stubborn. And short-tempered. And very loud. But don't let that get in the way. He protects the ones he cares about._

She briefly closed her eyes trying to hold onto the quiet male voice responsible for describing the young man she recognized on the spot not three days ago. Deep in her gut a tremor passed and Xena gently touched the area. _Even after all these years...you're still with me. Ain't ya buddy? Ya told me it'd be like this and you were right. Even though I haven't seen a letter or got a phone call from you, a piece of you lingers. _A wistful smile curled her lips. _But a soul bond's better than getting your limbs ripped off. _

Thank God there were dozens of taverns and hotels she could choose from. Her wallet threatened to burst with cens so she checked into a decent looking hotel. The room was small but clean. No biggie. She was only staying overnight. Then after a bit of nosing around she was pointed in the direction of a joint called the _Lucky Diamond _by several street vendors who were heading there when they closed shop. Before entering the tavern she'd ducked into a narrow alley and with a quick flash of light transmuted her jacket so it became sleeveless. _That way I won't get jewed when a fight breaks out._

As if summoned by her thoughts six men tromped through the door wearing the same starched blue and gold braided uniforms she saw back in Youswell. The buttons were loosened and their attitudes were jovial. A tall man with a permanent scowl, slicked back sandy brown hair, fair skin and beady grey eyes strode up to the counter like he owned it.

"Whiskey and rum Wally. On the double."

"Coming right up Haruko."

The burly man leaned over the bar. "Ah yes. Be thankful you don't have to deal with mountains of paperwork Wally. I really need something stiff to melt the stress off."

Xena tilted her head pretending to study the remains of her drink. _I've heard of this dickhead. He comes over here I'm kicking his ass._

"Hey!" One of the other soldiers yelled. "You in the leather jacket!"

Her deceptively small hand clenched the glass a bit tighter, anger building. _Is that douchebag talkin' to me?_

"Sit with us sugar. You look like ya need some company."

The rest of the men hooted and howled and it even drew a smirk from Hakuro.

_SUGAR?!_

"Aw c'mon be nice now baby-"

Her spine stiffened. If it was one thing she absolutely _hated_ it was those stupid cutesy nicknames and the fools who tossed them around thinking they were being clever, acting like a State Alchemist when he flashed his pocket watch. They felt _entitled_ to continue even after repeated requests to stop. So she quit asking and let her fists do the talking.

Bought you an instant ticket to her anger.

_ENOUGH OF THIS._

"Shut the hell up dickhead."

That got _everyone's _attention. The bar went deathly silent as Hakuro walked over to where the younger woman sat. Used his much larger frame to tower over her.

"Hey girl. That's no way you talk to a First Lieutenant!"

Instead of acknowledging his order she put the rim of her glass to her lips and drank.

Seething with rage, Hakuro batted the offending glass forcefully out of her hand before she could set it back on the countertop. The object smashed against a poster-covered wall advertising the greatest restaurants in town spraying ice and malty liquor everywhere.

She turned in her seat. Stunning burgundy eyes framed by delicate lashes and sharp curving brows locked onto his. Completely devoid of fear.

His hand shot forward. Furious he wasn't able to intimidate her. That stupid Liore girl had the same look which he'd quickly wiped off by slapping the taste out of her mouth. It wasn't too much later that word got back to him that the chit had been raped.

"Why you-!"

Xena clapped both hands around his wrist mid swing and broke it. The Major General screamed in agony and tried to run but wasn't fast enough. Her boot connected solidly with the side of his right knee in a sickening crack. He sailed several feet away landing with a hard crash into the table where his men scrambled around frantically to get out of the way.

She stood admiring her handiwork. _Oh goody. I knocked that one idiot out. _

One of the guys, a major with a buzz-cut and a square face leaped to his boss' side.

"Sir? Are you alright?!"

Xena snorted, fists on her hips. "Oh shut up. The dick got off easy."

Clammy sweat rolled down Hakuro's pale face as he glared daggers at his new enemy.

"You _bitch!_"

"Whatever."

She threw a few cens down on the counter and made her way to the exit ignoring the rest of the patrons.

No one moved to stop her.

Major General Hakuro shouted threats laughing and crying ragged gasps of air.

"I'm gonna get you...ahhhhh...I'm gonna get ya for this just you wait-"

He never finished the rest of his sentence. Maroonish red sparks sizzled on her fingertips. Before he could react, an iron column punched its way out of the wooden floorboards making direct contact with his jaw. _Alchemy...without a circle...can't be..._was his last coherent thought before he lost consciousness.

"Anyone else wanna play?"

The rest were on their hands and knees bowing repeatedly in abject terror sweat pouring down their faces. "Nu-nu-nu-nu-nu-no t-t-thank you s-sir!"

Her smirk made them quake even harder. "Good. Make sure he doesn't follow me."

"Understood sir!"

Xena strode out into the cool twilight leaving destruction in her wake and the feeling she should've killed the dick. He seemed the type to hold a grudge.

_Hmph. Only other person who shares his rank is Olivier Armstrong of Briggs. I just keep attracting the winners don't I?_

Forget the hotel. She gathered her travel bag from its place next to the small bed. Her train was leaving at first light. _I'll find a place and bunk down at the station. _

New Optain was no longer safe.

**A/N: Wow guys sorry for the LOOOONG wait. I blame writer's block. Thx for being patient with me! Reviews are welcome. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The steady _click-clack _of train wheels to New Optain and Central Command hit a snag on the rail jarring Edward out of his half-asleep state. _Geez, easy on the ribs there pal. _He mentally grumbled. He carefully re-angled his bruised torso so it was propped between the window and the back of his seat. Ok so a 20 hour plus ride from the desert's rim to New Optain wasn't exactly a joyride. Not when banged up ribs and a concussion were thrown into the mix. _This ain't gonna be fun. Oh well. I'm committed. _He yawned behind his gloved hand.

As long as the train didn't jostle any more he could grin and bear it.

He propped an elbow against the sill only to have his ribs screech in protest.

"_DAMN IT!_"

The harsh outburst caused a mother-sitting three seats forward dressed in a loose-fitting, light blue summer dress and white sandals-to gasp. She quickly clapped her dainty hands over her young daughter's ears who looked no more than six or seven and steered her into the next car.

Her disapproving glare was lost on the former State Alchemist gritting his teeth and clutching his side. Only when the knives of agony subsided did he bother to open his pain-riddled eyes.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Ed slowly turned his neck at the concerned female voice. A stewardess stood by his seat, indigo eyes worried. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes." He didn't dare sit all the way up. _Please don't be broken, _he silently begged his ribs. Trying his hardest not to think what _exactly _the alchemic backlash that strange girl back in Youswell had unleashed, drilling it into his exposed side. Whatever it was it not only knocked him out cold but Kai thought he suffered deep bone bruising. So she'd taken great care to bind his midsection with several layers of bandages and gave him a generous stock to take with him.

"A blanket and a tall glass of sake. Half ice."

Her gaze lingered on his torso a little too long. _Probably thinks I can't hold my liquor. _

"Sometime _today _lady!"

She snapped to attention. "Yes! I...ah...of course. Coming right up!"

_Crap. If a situation arises I'll be in no condition to fight! _He covered his eyes with the side of his right hand letting his fingers hang loose. Out of long habit, they were hidden by a pair of soft white gloves. _For cryin' out loud of all the worst possible-_

"Oi did ya hear? Some military suit got his ass handed to him." A burly man sitting close to the connector door five rows back from where Ed sat, finished his sentence with a belly laugh. He was dressed in a green tanktop and a pair of faded blue jeans with sturdy boots. His friend-a tall, lean drink of water- leaned forward resting his arms on a pair of tan knee-length shorts and a grey t-shirt.

"Get outta here man! Who'd be stupid enough to assault a soldier?"

Ed felt his prodigy's mind kick into high gear. He scooched to the edge of his seat, brown pants brushing the green upholstery and laid his head against the dull wood panel gold eyes half closed. To a casual passerby he looked like he was about to fall asleep but his ears were tuned to the back of the car, listening for anything he could use to form a credible lead. Hhe barely acknowledged the stewardess returning with his sake and blanket.

"See for yourself." The larger man shoved a newspaper into his buddy's face. The headline read: **BRIGADIER GENERAL HAKURO ASSAULTED AT POPULAR NEW OPTAIN BAR BY MYSTERIOUS WOMAN. **Beneath the photo of the sandy-brown haired man's swollen face ran a brief paragraph.

_"New Optain authorities are at a loss to explain what exactly went down_

_Friday evening at the Lucky Diamond. Eyewitness accounts are shaky but they all_

_agree on one common factor: a young woman in her early twenties was minding her own _

_business when the esteemed Brigadier General and his cadre_

_entered the establishment around 8:30 pm. One of the soldiers proceeded to lauch catcalls at _

_the young lady and she rebuffed his efforts. Apparently this did not sit too well with Brigadier _

_General Hakuro who then attempted to do her physical harm. She responded in a violent _

_manner which included snapping Hakuro's wrist broke his knee and tossed him into_

_the table where the rest of his entourage was seated. Before she exited the young woman_

_delivered a knockout blow to his jaw with a strange kind of alchemy. The men in question_

_are too frightened to come forward and talk."_

The thinner man threw back his balding head and guffawed. "Well whaddya think of that? Ole Hakuro got more than he bargained for eh?"

"You can say _that _again. Serves the fool right. Ya never raise a hand to a woman. I don't care who you are. Besides I heard he's a bully so it's nice to see someone laying the law down on him for a change."

Ed sipped his sake relishing in the liquor's warm comforting fingers caressing his aching ribs easing the pain. He took another long pull then-clutching at the wood panel with both hands- managed to stand without too much trouble.

Using the other seats as handholds he slowly made his way to where the two men sat, his shadow falling on the beefy one. "Hey! Ya mind gettin' out of my light-huh? Who're you pal?"

Ed eased his frame onto the seat across from the pair. "Doesn't matter. I couldn't help overhearing your conversation about good ole Brigadier General Hakuro. Care to elaborate?"

"Well," the slimmer man wiped his hands down his shorts. This stanger made him nervous. "What's it to you anyway?"

Ed's gold eyes never wavered. _Hakuro you dick! I thought you were better than this. _

"If what you're saying is true, then as a former soldier it's my duty to investigate and report him to Central Command. Besides," his voice dropped to a cold whisper. "I don't tolerate women-beaters." _I can't believe I protected him and his family from those rebels._

The men exchanged another round of looks. _He means it._

Finally the burly man cleared his throat.

"What do you want to know?"

Ed leaned forward, hands clasped, his legendary focus blocking out everything else except the pair in front of him.

"Start from the top. And tell me everything."


	5. Chapter 5

None of the citizens who made the small town of Aryss their home thought their end would come so swiftly and unlooked for. Well, not at first anyway. The place had been selected as the next site for the grisly transmutation of a true Philosopher's Stone with cunning and extreme care.

To master alchemist Drake Frost, it was a necessary means to an end. Spiriting the odd traveler and street dwellers underground to secret labs cleverly hidden throughout Amestris was a lengthy process which saw the doomed victims become the key ingredient of his earliest Stones.

When he turned 20, he took his most refined Stone and opened the Gate to recover his spleen and half his liver from Truth which had been carried away from his first attempt at human transmutation.

The act-which started innocently enough as some stupid teenage dare with two other friends-had taken a tragic turn and went horribly wrong. Both the young men who'd suggested the idea had been devoured instantly and left him coughing blood. But he'd learned his lesson that day. Alchemy was no game. So he decided to research the mythical Fifth Element in earnest to fix his mistake. It took him several years but he finally learned the secrets of the Stone and what went in to creating one.

He slipped a completed Stone into his mouth one night (and with Alanna and Toby watching closely) crossed to the Other Side for the second time in his life. Truth recognized him and the fabled Heavenly Elixir in his possession right away.

He smirked at the memory. Truth hadn't been too pleased to see him again, but what could he do? The Stone required him to give the human whatever he asked along with safe passage back through the Gate. Thus Drake was able to gain even more power and knowledge for himself. This allowed him to speed up the creation of red stones without having to resort to mass producing cheap product. A complete and total waste of time and he simply didn't possess the patience necessary to continue that process on a long-term scale.

Situated along the bank on a major artery of the Rheos River, Aryss was the final stop before the railroad deviated from the river and crossed into the lush grasslands of East Sector. Like Youswell, it was a place where the weary traveler rested before continuing along their journey. And its location put it equidistant between Central and East City making it a main pit stop before the train reached its more popular older sister city Aquroya.

In other words, no military or State Alchemists were directly stationed in the area despite it being an urban area of Central. Which suited the 32 year old just fine.

His thoughts were tugged back into real time by a light touch on his dark olive jacket sleeve by Alanna Cutter, his longtime partner and trusted right hand. She was tall and lush with knockout curves and a mane of glossy black hair that cascaded down her back. She liked to dress perpetually on the risque side. Midriff baring tops and short shorts, skirts or dresses that left little to the imagination, depending on the situation at hand.

A trash strewn alley lay dark and silent. No street lights illuminated the narrow passage but this didn't bother the two young adults one bit.

"What about here?"

She asked the question in the barest whisper, bright green cat eyes luminous in the shadows.

At Drake's wordless nod she walked to the end of the alley taking care not to make too much noise on the cracked stones. It would do no good to attract nosy neighbors. Not when the preparations were almost complete. Reaching into a field pouch she withdrew a piece of unused chalk and knelt.

Drawing the transmutation circle took less than 60 seconds. It had the symbol of the crescent moon and the sun. Symbols of earth and air were present but they didn't interfere with the sun and moon. Sharp spiky lines touched the inside of the boundary circle symbolizing the black sun. Her palms had matching tattoos except the lines were black and the sun an empty space with a black crescent cutting a swath out of an otherwise perfect center.

Task finished the 26 year old swiftly rejoined the tall man waiting at the alley's mouth. The only time Drake bothered to pull out the chalk was for the most complex arrays. Other than that, he didn't need to think about it. Not many were privy to his secret which was punishable by death. And besides, the circles weren't for him.

"It's ready."

Ice blue eyes the color of a frozen pond surveyed the quiet streets and sleeping homes. A block away he heard a wind chime tinkling in the breeze mussing his short spiky cherry blonde hair. In minutes this place would be a ghost town. His logic was simple. With a supply of red stones-real ones mind you-not manufactured fakes-you had the power in every sense imaginable. And besides, he didn't much care for the two candidates for Furher. In his mind, Roy Mustang and Olivier Armstrong were stair-climbers of the worst possible kind. One because Mustang was the guy girls swooned over and other guys wanted to be him. Not only that, his Flame alchemy was unique and to date, no one had successfully duplicated it. And two he was hailed as the 'Hero of Ishval' a misleading title that Drake often scoffed at with his colleagues, being one of the few outside the military who figured out the truth behind the war leading Drake to derisively nickname him the Burner. And he positively _hated _Olivier Armstrong for the sole reason she was a woman in power. The Ice Queen of Briggs was a force to be reckoned with and he absolutely refused to acknowledge a woman as his country's leader. For the most part-being the weaker, fragile sex-they let their emotions cloud logic and poisoned their ability to make sound decisions. However, the lady general was a rare exception to that rule. It made him grateful wild women like her came once in a generation. He didn't fear her or Mustang or that blonde sniper riding his uniform tails like some pathetic guard dog. No. It was more along the lines of bad things tending to happen when women called the shots.

He rubbed a calloused hand over his face. Relished the coolness of a thick silver ring he wore on his right pointer finger. Never mind the fact Mustang attained his position with sneaky underhanded tactics-like hiring a 12 year old private contractor to run amok- the skirts were invading masculine industries like the military, engineering, alchemy at an alarming rate-something any man worth his salt dreaded-and it was only a matter of time before they demanded the vote if Amestris became a full-fledged democracy. Skirts were emotional hot messes and nothing but trouble. All the endless politicking really pissed him off, which was why he needed to find some way to infiltrate the military, unearth past sins and tarnish key reputations. Watch the country tear itself apart over the truth behind their 'heroes'-

"Drake?" Alanna touched him on the shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Lucky for them the streets were deserted. _And when we're finished here this dump will be an empty husk. Such is the price of progress._

A burp of static shot through his headset and the calm voice of Tobias "Toby" Rinehart-a stocky man in his early forties, his alkahestry specialist and deadly proficient in Xingese martial arts and weaponry-came through the tiny speaker in his ear.

_"No threats detected Chief. Sleeping like babies. I swear to God, country folks are way too trusting."_

Drake permitted the barest hint of a smirk to curl his mouth sporting several days growth. When this was over he was going for a much-needed shave. Amusement colored his sinfully rich baritone.

"Well of _course_ they are, that's why I chose this place to begin with."

Alanna sniggered. "Stupid idiots won't know what hit 'em!"

"Oh Chief one last thing. There was a huge bloodbath at Youswell. My sources say a pack of hunting dogs cornered their prey but Winter easily wiped the floor with them."

Drake shrugged. "There's blood in the soil. That's all I care about. They'll be entering their busy season soon which means a more powerful Stone will soon be ours." And then there was that little unintended bonus: flushing Xena Winter out of hiding. Rumors swirled fast and furious that she was supposedly a disciple of legendary alchemist and human Philosopher Stone, Van Hohenheim. But until Drake confirmed this for himself, it was nothing but pure speculation. Hohenheim wasn't an open book and his travels left a lot to the imagination.

_"Yeah that's great, but remember Chief,"_ Toby's smoke-roughened voice held a note of caution. _"Grumman's all but declared open season against alchemists. Granted he's not going to come out and say it to the people's face but that's what's happens when you've got a ton of power hungry sharks swimming around. Which means you need to be careful when taking the State exam-"_

"What are you, my_ mother?_ I've gone over the risks 100 different times Toby," Drake said coldly. "And we're going forward. I can't very well dismantle Mustang and his dogs from the outside now, can I? So can it. Alanna and I are just about in position."

_"Roger that."_

The buildings soon thinned out giving way to rolling hills and the ever present soothing gurgle of the river, pleasant to the ear. Drake came to a halt near the water's edge then turned to face the slumbering town.

"Activate the barrier."

Those three words cosigned Aryss to a horrific fate.

Alanna flashed him a wolfish grin. She pressed her palms together and touched the rim of yet _another _black sun she'd carved into the grass earlier in the day. The reaction was instantaneous.

Columns of green light shot skyward. The earth cracked and shifted slicing a thin alchemic line around the perimeter of the town and then as the atoms made contact with the air molecules it solidified into a clear greeny-white barrier 20 feet high, trapping the 35,500 souls inside its borders.

Drake stepped forward. Without a flicker of remorse on his stoic face he raised his arms and brought his palms together, emitting a sharp ringing clap.

He touched the ground discharging pure energy through the earth that didn't upset the alchemic array Alanna was controlling. Within seconds it reached a seven sided transmutation circle he'd drawn on the floor of an empty warehouse set to be demolished near the center of town.

It glowed a bright eerie red. In seconds the reaction spread devouring everything in its path.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay and short chapter guys. Writer's block sucks. :( Fingers crossed the muse is finally cooperating.**

**Since I didn't know Aryss' exact population count I came up with a fictional number as long as it was less than 50K. It _is _a small border town so I thought it made sense.**


	6. Chapter 6

Xena was pissed.

No. Scratch that.

She was straight-up _furious._

When she presented her ticket to the attendant at the turnstile he informed her that the engine was undergoing a routine servicing and wouldn't get underway until 11:00 a.m. Four hours after the original scheduled departure. Three excruciating hours dragged by and there was nothing the young alchemist could do but wait. Or explore the immediate area around the station. She was deep in the Amestrian military's backyard and it wouldn't do to get caught just because she let her guard down.

_Of course they picked today to do a routine matenince check on the main engine. Of _course. Every second wasted meant another bloodbath might ensue if word got back to the big brass up in Central of the minor altercation at New Optain.

Hell who was she kidding? The fight had been plastered all over the morning edition of the _Central Times_. One look at the bold-face headline had her stifling the urge to cackle. _Damn straight them bozos are too scared to talk. _

She grumbled under her breath hands shoved into her jacket pockets. _I hate crowds. Cities are the worst, there's just too many PEOPLE! _And the weather threatened to drown the city and train station with a vicious downpour. Not for the first time she found herself wishing she was back in the relative peace of the Xerxian ruins. _At least those Ishvalans left me alone for the most part. They hate heretics like me. _But all that ceased to matter when that _monster _opened the World's Gate and devoured God-

Desperate to get her mind off that unnaturally dark event Xena decided to buy some food from a nearby street vendor, then went to find a semi-private spot near the platform. _If I'm gonna write another letter and send it out before the train leaves, now's the time. Can't believe he hasn't sent me an answer back yet. Seriously. Is he dead or somthing?_

Pushing that thought aside she sat down on a bench near a phone booth. She took a hearty bite out of a shredded beef sandwich dripping with extra sauce. _Mmmm. This is so good!_ The young woman wiped the beef juice off her upper lip then spread a worn leather notebook out on her knee. _Well, here goes nothing._

_June 3, 1922_

_Hohenheim,_

_Where the hell are ya? I've lost count how many of these I've written. You send me away to Xerxes and then drop off the map. I know you're not the easiest person to contact let alone go without seeing for months on end, but c'mon! 7 years without a single line. That's a new record, even for a loner like you. _

A small silver windup robot bumped into the side of her boot. Pattering feet brought a young boy no more than seven years old running up to grab the toy, dressed in a pair of gray trousers and a white button up shirt. He graced her with a shy smile and a light giggle.

"Sorry onee-chan!" Before she could reassure him it was no big deal, he gave a small bow and ran back into the endless flow of travelers to rejoin his watchful parents.

Burgundy orbs gazed after the child. _Was I ever really that young once? _Then reality rushed back in and a bitter chuckle escaped her lips. Her innocence was long gone, torn away by her parents' deaths not a year apart. They were both State Alchemists called to serve as human weapons in the Eastern Rebellion, particularly an isolated desert region called Ishval. After the war, they came back alive but her father Aleksandr, never recovered from the horrors he'd seen and was forced to participate in. When he'd committed suicide her mother slowly lost the will to live. She clenched her fist nearly strangling her pen as a memory swam to the surface. Saw her mom's pale wasted face, sunken eyes, weak thready voice. A bag of skin and bones shrouded in a tan comforter. _I can't get up. Even for groceries. I can't go on. Not without your father dear..._

Upon hearing those pitiful words the nine year old girl began to distance herself from her pathetic excuse of a parent. _This is all your fault Dad! _By the time Selena Winter breathed her last her only daughter's heart had grown hard. The funeral came and went. None of her close relatives were willing to take her in, not because they hated her. Money and resources were tight. Many children were left orphaned at the end of that bloody Ishvalan Civil War. She'd just be another mouth to feed.

So she spent many nights devouring her parent's reasearch and alchemy books. It was a lifesaver for the young girl that got her through many lonely nights. When she wasn't studying she was honing her transmuting skills particularly in weapons. Black knives became her specialty. But she quickly outgrew the books in her father's study. She thirsted for more.

Shaking herself out of a semi-trance Xena continued scratching her missive.

_I saw Ed at Youswell. He's not a shrimp no more. Oh and get this. He faced down 400 military guns in his pajamas with his cute little toys. You shoulda seen it, him tryin' to rescue the supposed damsel at the cost of his own life. I didn't need the help but...it was sweet of him to try. Yanno, 'sweet' ain't a word you'd associate with Ed. He's fiery. Brave. Loyal. Protective. Strong. And sad. I sensed the same sorrow emanating from him like I did with you. Except yours was far heavier than I'd ever imagined until the year before that Day, when you opened up and told me everything. And...you gave me the ultimate gift so I could aquire knowledge beyond belief. I can't wait to show ya all the amazing stuff I've learned!_

_See ya soon,_

_Xena_

She stretched both arms and yawned. _Meh. If it gets to him great. I need to keep moving. _

The PA system squawked to life. "Westbound train to Central departing in five minutes! Maitenence complete! Apologies for the inconvenience!"

"Dammit! I still gotta mail this sucker!" Xena yanked an envelope from her shorts and scrawled an address across the front. She hastily folded the letter and slid it in then took off in a dead sprint scattering pedestrians left and right to leave it with a courier.

She scrambled into one of the passenger cars just as the final whistle sounded panting in relief. A stewardess showed her to a window seat halfway down the car, but just as the young woman sat down an eastbound train pulled into the station. Steam spewed from the stack as the doors opened to release its riders. She pressed her nose to the glass then jerked back a second later.

Amidst the churning sea of brown black, and blond heads, she saw a tall handsome man step onto the platform his unique gold hair gleaming like the sun. And by the determined look on his face he was clearly searching for something.

She pressed back against her seat lungs frozen.

_Oh my God. Ed's here. Looking for me. Why? What's he want? _Then she remembered the _Central Times _headline and the light bulb went on. _He musta got wind of the dust-up. Heh. There's no need to get tense. _She closed her eyes and blew out a steadying breath. A tiny smirk crept over her face.

_Maybe it's time for a new plan. I can only string the poor man along so much. _As the wheels began to propel the massive train forward she peered out through the glass.

She bit back the urge to laugh at Ed frantically scanning the crowd before he stopped and turned abruptly as if drawn by an invisible magnet to her particular car and _just _happened to catch her eye.

Xena schooled her face into an impassive mask. The older man's mouth formed a shocked 'o', stunned disbelief in his gold eyes. Then the thick curtain of steam kicked up by the wheels and stack billowed up obscuring him from her sight.

_He's gonna keep comin'. _Her inner voice warned. _Hoenheim said he's persistent. He musta tracked us from Youswell._

She shrugged. _It's okay. I'm not afraid of him._

...

Ed swore under his breath at the departing train. _I saw her! _He recognized the shock of copper hair and this time got a good look at her eyes, an exotic burgundy tinged with red. Gritting his teeth he hurried to the ticket booth.

"Hey pops! The train that left just now. Where's it going?"

The fiftyish man looked up into arresting golden eyes. He flashed the kid a friendly smile outlined by a greying mustache. "Westbound toward Central City."

His stomach sank to his toes. _Central? Has she lost her mind?! _"Can ya tell me when the next train leaves? I'm kinda in a hurry here!" _Not to mention it's farther from Resembool and that's gonna get me in deep trouble with the wife if I'm not home in a reasonable amout of time._

The older clerk picked up a clipboard holding the day's arrival/departures schedule and skimmed a nicotine-stained finger down the list. "Well you'll have to wait. The next Central bound train won't arrive for another 4-5 hours."

"WHAT? I JUST CAME OFF A 20 HOUR RIDE! I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!"

The outburst made everyone flinch at its owner's stenotorian roar. But after 30 years manning his post the old man was used to dealing with irate customers. The hothead in front of him was no different.

"I'm sorry sir. My job is to sell tickets. If you're in a rush, you may buy one for the first train headed for Central. That's the best I can do."

Ed panted trying to get his anger under control. _ Calm down Ed. He's just doing his job._

"All right. Sorry 'bout that pops."

His apology was rewarded by another friendly smile. "No problem sir. You're tired."

Ed chuckled as he handed over the fare. "Got that right. Hey d'ya know where I can get a hot shower and a meal? I'm starving."

Muddy brown eyes twinkled. "There's a traveler's lodge at the end of the block. Just pop in and tell them what you want. Nice people. The meals are reasonably priced and you get your shower for free."

"Hm. Equivalent Exchange eh?" Ticket in hand Ed nodded, a thoughtful look crossing his face. He wouldn't feel right if he got something for nothing.

"I suppose so."

"Thanks again pops."

"You take care son."

As he walked away to get that much-needed shower and food his conscience chose to prick him. _Call Winry. Tell her what's going on-_

He shook his head. _And get killed by her wrench? Sorry. I'd like to live. What am I gonna say? Hey honey here's the thing. I'm following a woman who uses kick-ass alchemy and I've got a million questions I wanna ask. Yeah. Like that's gonna go over well.i_

Carefully he tucked the train ticket into his wallet. It wouldn't do him any favors if he lost it now.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Al. Did Ed ever call you back?"

_That _was the question that'd been haunting the younger Elric in the three days since Ed left him dangling (literally and figuratively) to run straight into danger. Taller than his brother by half a head his once emaciated teenage body had filled out into a powerful broad-shouldered frame. He and May walked the familiar dirt road that led up to the Rockbell's faded yellow two story house. After an intense afternoon of training they'd taken a shower (separately of course) before heading into town to buy food for stew and the upcoming party. A fond smile flitted across his square jaw as images and sounds of a happer, innocent time flashed across his memory reel. This house had seen it all. Sheltered him and Ed long before their mother's death and after it when they burned down their own family home on their quest to recover their bodies.

He rolled bunched muscles listening to them crack, extra careful not to spill the basket of vegetables and potatoes he carried, before answering his girlfriend's question. Gold eyes slightly darker than his older brother's gazed at the clear Resembool sky not worrying he'd bump into something, able to walk this route in his sleep.

"That's the thing. He hasn't." A note of worry crept into his deep husky baritone.

"He'll be fine," May soothed stunning in a simple pair of black leggings and a turquoise halter tank top. "He's gotten himself out of tighter spots before."

Al pursed his lips not able to meet the Xingese princess's large dark brown eyes. "I didn't like what I heard May. I just _hate _not knowing if he's still alive...but you know Ed. He hates picking up the phone. Seems the only time he _does _makes a call is for emergency repairs on his leg."

May giggled and swatted him playfully on the shoulder. "Careful baby. You're starting to sound like Winry."

"Huh? No I don't."

"Do too."

"Do NOT!"

"Al it's okay." She graced him with a soft smile. "Ed's your brother. He means more to you than anyone in this world." _Including me. _But she'd long ago accepted the fact she couldn't compete with the deep soul bond the Elrics shared. Al loved her dearly, but he still hadn't put a ring on her finger. Even Pinako agreed she should pin the dashing young alchemist down with a slight admonition.

_"Al's a wonderful person May, but youth doesn't last forever. I watched Winry burn a good part of hers buried in her work and turning down potential suitors because she was waiting for Ed. No one else could measure up to him. In some ways she's STILL waiting for things that won't change. I confronted her about it after he went west. 'Look child,' I said. 'If you couldn't beat the wanderlust out of him when he was single, you won't be able to do it after you get married. It's a part of who he is.'"_

Al felt his cheeks grow warm as his shy nature took over. May was the only girl capable of producing this curious action from him and it never failed to make her day. If he wasn't under strict orders from Pinako to NOT drop the basket and scatter the food all over the road he would've swept the girl into his arms and proceed to kiss her senseless. Instead he took off like a shot down the path.

"Race ya back!"

"Hey no fair! You got a head start!"

Al grinned and increased his speed long legs eating up last stretch of path to the Rockbell-Elric compound. As he drew closer he saw a familiar figure sitting on the top porch step smoking her pipe. Smoke rings rose in a steady stream into the late afternoon sky.

"Hey Granny!" At his shout Den raised her graying head to give the young man a friendly bark. "Got the food!"

"Just set it on the counter. I'll get to it in a second." Pinako Rockbell made no attempt to move right away. She was perfectly content smoking her beloved pipe enjoying a rare day off, gnarled lips smiling around its stem at her adopted grandson. Normally she'd be sitting at the kitchen table assembling the measurements that would be transformed into the legendary Rockbell Automail prosthetics. But since Winry wasn't home to take care of the heavy lifting she did only the design phase and light fabrication.

Al dutifully obeyed, sneaking a glance through the open door at the automail engineer's worn apron and green jumper. Pinako's stillness troubled the young man. More than he was willing to let on. _It's hard to believe she's ninety years old. _And it was easy to forget. The Pantheress of Resembool was a dynamo despite her short stature. He didn't want to think about the fact the old woman was slowing down, that she wouldn't go on forever. But his childhood-along with Ed's-was long gone and blind ignorance was no longer a valid excuse. Neither was human transmutation, the ultimate taboo. Reviving the dead was impossible. With these turbulent thoughts swirling in his mind, Al reemerged from the house and took a seat on the top step.

May arrived not a few seconds later face flushed in spite of the mild weather. "Miss Pinako! Here's the rest of the party food!" She shot Al a pointed glare as she set her own basket down and went to join them on the steps.

"You cheated Elric."

"I won fair and square sweetheart." His mischievous smile sent a delicious trill down her spine. She found herself returning the favor unable to stay angry for long. Al was simply too loving and kind for his own good. And she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Now, now you two don't fuss over a healthy race," Pinako smiled as she tapped the leftover tobacco into the ashtray in her lap. "Give me a hand up Al, let's get dinner started."

"Is Ed alright?" Al watched Pinako from the corner of his eye for the slightest sign of distress as he and May chopped up the vegetables. Bracing for the worst. "Is he safe?"

The older Rockbell didn't bother removing her focus from the potatoes she was denuding with her paring knife. _Stay calm. Just tell him Ed's okay. That's all he wants to hear. _"Yes. All he told me was he was going to look into a few things. Beyond that I don't know anything."

"But he'll be here for the reunion right? We sent out a shi-I mean-a crapton of invitations."

Pinako hid a smirk at the younger Elric's attempt not to curse in front of them. _That _particularly attractive habit was proudly owned by Edward and now that great-grandkids were involved she and Winry all but banned swearing around the children (the latter threatening to permanently addle her husband's brain with her weapon of choice: the dreaded almighty wrench). Other than that, she didn't care what was said as long as the kids didn't start repeating their father's salty language.

"You're not teenagers anymore Al. Neither is Winry. Besides they're married and what goes on between them is none of my business nor yours. It's up to him if he's going to call us or not."

May stood at the sink filling a grey pot with water. "That dummy. He _knows _Winry will freak out if he doesn't keep in touch-"

"Which is why he's not gonna do it." Al rolled up his sleeves to the elbow. "I know Brother. Whatever he's into he doesn't want anyone he loves getting involved...but I can't just sit around if something bad happens and I'm not there to protect him-"

Right on cue the phone rang.

Al was across the room in a flash snatching the receiver off its hook.

"Brother thank God, I was so worried-"

"Al?"

His vision blurred and the room winked in and out of focus. Praying to any deity out there this was all a bad dream.

"Al I know its you. Talk to me."

_Crap._

_I'm so dead._

"Uhm...h-hi Winry." He cringed at the slight quiver in his voice. Hoping against hope she'd read it as a sound of surprise rather than fear.

"Are you all right? You sound-"

"Nothing, nothing...you just...I wasn't expecting you to call."

May rolled her dark brown eyes. _Nice knowing ya Al. You're a terrible liar. She knows you too well. _

"Well," his sister-in-law said tone arch. "I was hoping my _husband_ would be answering but since he's not I'll ask you where I can get a hold of him. I swear, I've got a better chance scoring opera tickets than getting him to answer a simple phone call."

Al nervously rubbed the back of his head completely at a loss. _Not good, not good, not good- _"Truth be told I don't have the slightest idea where he's at right now. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?!" Even though he was safely in the living room of Rockbell Automechanics and she was in Paninya's home in Rush Valley-who was coming back with her for the party-he stiffened out of reflex. "That's the best you can give me is another _'sorry'?!" _

Something broke inside the younger Elric. Those gunshots still echoed in his mind and suffering complete radio silence from Ed wasn't helping. To make matters worse _he _was the one taking the brunt of Winry's anger for his brother's recent extended absence.

"I'M NOT AN EMPTY SUIT OF ARMOR ANYMORE YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

Sharp gasps from the kitchen bounced off his back but Al didn't stop. _I've held my peace on this way too long. I need my sanity back._ Soft gold eyes burned with a furious light, a rare departure from their usual soft, gentle state.

He heard Winry's pained gulp, realizing her mistake far too late. "Al I didn't mean-"

"Shut _up._ I swear to _God_ Winry, your memory's shorter than Ed's temper!"

Yep. He was officially dead. Grab the shovel and write his eulogy. But not before he reminded her, and none to gently, that enough was enough. "Don't drag me into this crap anymore. Unless you plan to quit your job and follow him around 24/7 you're gonna have to live with the fact Brother needs to get away every now and then. He keeps moving cause he's afraid to stop thinking."

Her voice was small and laced with tears. "I'm so s-sorry Al. A-Are you angry that you can still do alchemy and he can't? Don't you enjoy being back in your body?"

_How can I be upset at Ed? He did a fair trade in his mind but this is anything but fair. _He looked down at his flesh and blood arm bittersweet memories of his big brother's ultimate sacrifice flickering though his mind. "Yes Winry. I'm happy to be back."

"But-?"

"It didn't come cheap. Ed gave up his _alchemy._ That's _huge_. I mean that's who he _was. _Believe me, I wanted to restore both his limbs but Truth wouldn't have allowed it. My soul only recovered his right arm." His breath hitched, prompting May to cross the room and wrap her arms around his waist, rubbing her cheek soothingly against his shirt. "I feel like I failed him. I-I couldn't fulfill my promise."

"Shh it's okay Al." Winry soothed. "Ed doesn't blame you and I'm grateful for what you DID accomplish."

"She's right love."

Encouraged by his girlfriend's gentle whisper Al straightened up, banishing the residual guilt to its designated corner. "Well our friends are gonna start arriving within the week and it's our job to enjoy this get together and have a good time. Just expect Ed not to make it."

"That's the problem Al. He's turning into Hohenheim more and more and it scares me."

Al sighed. A pounding grew behind his eyes signaling a stress headache.

"I can't deal with this right now okay? Please. If he comes he comes. I'm not making any promises. Besides I hate it when we fight."

Pinako appeared at his elbow pipe in hand. "Why don't you and May finish prepping. Let me handle her."

He released his hold on the antique stem relief whistling though his body. As Pinako chatted pleasantly with her only grandchild he picked up the abandoned knife where several carrots awaited chopping and resumed his task, his thoughts hundreds of miles away on his brother and what kind of mischief he'd gotten himself into.

He just prayed it would lead him back home to his loved ones.

Preferably _before _the reunion took place.

_Yeah right._

May nudged him in the shoulder.

"He's gonna be fine. Stop worrying."

Al nodded but couldn't stop his jaw clenching.

"I know I shouldn't but still...if I don't hear anything from Brother by the end of the week, I'm going after him."

**A/N: Once again thx for being patient everyone! Your follows and faves mean a lot. So do reviews. They determine how often I update.**

**I've been fascinated by the gaps in Hohenheim's backstory and travels cause it leaves a LOT to the imagination and it's fun to play with. Cause really, who _knows _what he did or who he met along his journey?**

**Also fyi, the party WON'T be the end focus of the story but will serve as a turning point for some of the characters. Also I'd love to hear your thoughts on Drake, Alanna, and Toby. **

**See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Special thx to 'elizabethmarie7' for her amazing review. That blew me away. For real. I'm truly honored by your kind words.**

**On with the story!**

_Rheos Falls - August 1909_

_Evening drew its comforting shades over an especially blazing summer afternoon cooling the simmering concrete roads. Xena sat on the grassy bank bordering the river the town was named after, her bare feet submerged in the soothing water after a long day of working. She'd done well. Over three dozen knives sold. More money meant she was closer to getting out of town and finding an alchemy teacher. _

_Everything was coming along smoothly, as the other street vendors and customers learned not to dismiss her just because she was a girl in what was considered a man's field: weapons and alchemy. Most of her clients were military with the occasional tourist and weapons enthusiast thrown in. _

_Except for one._

_It sounded like something out of a cheap novel. She'd been bent over her weapons case counting her loot when a HUGE shadow blocked out the late afternoon sun. _

_"Excuse me miss."_

_Hot, thirsty and worn out from haggling all day her head snapped up. A tall muscular man stood before her makeshift table wearing a rumpled dark grey vest over a wrinkled white shirt and black pants, with a long brown trench coat completing the ensemble, holding a worn travel case in his left hand. Unafraid she took in his strong features, eyes and long hair the color of freshly beaten gold. _

_"I'm _closed_ pops-"_

_"I won't take up much of your time. But...do you know who this belongs to?" He proffered a black object on an extremely large, very calloused palm out to her._

_"That's mine!" She snatched it up. "Where'd you-?"_

_"I found it lying on the side of the road. Fine work considering its alchemy based mixed with high-grade metal."_

_She'd frozen then, hand clenching the hilt of the knife until her fingers were white. The only outward sign of her shock._

_"You ain't from around here. I've never seen anyone with gold hair and eyes." Which were striking and unique and ok, the man himself was fairly attractive but so what? A lot of guys were...just not like this one._

_Sunlight flashed off a pair of thin spectacles. They lent him a scholar's appearance but she could sense by the droop in his strong shoulders he was weighed down with a heavy burden. His eyes were too penetrating, too knowing. They held ancient secrets and countless regrets. Witnessed horrors beyond imagination. And underneath it all ran a sorrow so deep it was carved into the fibers of his soul._

_It made her want to cry. A basic human practice she'd sworn off not long after her parents died. Tears didn't fill an empty stomach. They didn't pay bills. Or put clothes on her back. Or pour money into an already large account her folks had set up. They were a waste of water. Made you feel weak and vulnerable, two things she couldn't afford. It got to the point she no longer tolerated chronic criers. They were annoying and grated on her nerves and usually the type most likely to get punched._

_So she smirked at him._

_"If ya know what the blade's made of, then that means you're an alchemist yourself."_

_His expression didn't change as he pulled out his wallet. _

_"How much?"_

_I am a bloody prophet. _

_"2000 cens."_

_Little did she know how life-changing that first meeting would become._

_..._

_After that Xena put the incident out of her mind though she had trouble banishing the image of the large man with the sad golden eyes. _

_'It's not like I'm gonna see him again.' She thought as she trudged home after another long day at market. Being situated along the river usually brought buckets of rain. But for some reason the weather of 1910 was acting weirder than usual. Droughts were becoming more common and to make things worse, a deadly sickness began to spread among the villages. A deadly epidemic that would claim hundreds of lives in the Eastern Sector alone and thousands around the country. A terrible plague no doctor could cure._

_Deep in thought she pushed the heavy wooden door open, ignoring the creaky top hinge as she passed through the darkened foyer of her childhood home. But a welcoming glow from the kitchen caught her eye. _

_'Someone's here!' _

_Knife in hand she crept toward the light source ready to fight. _

_But when she sprang around the corner blade lifted a man's voice stopped her cold._

_"Easy child. I'm not gonna hurt you."_

_Seated in one of the kitchen table chairs, teacup in hand was none other than the man with the intense golden eyes. _

_His tone was low and soothing and he sat there quietly enough but she could tell by reading the tense lines of his shoulders he fully expected her to order him of the house or have him arrested._

_And just like the first time she had no reason to fear his presence. The house wasn't empty anymore. Slowly she sheathed her knife, eyebrow quirked, an adult gesture that made Hohenheim's heart squeeze._

_"Yanno pops, there's this thing called _knocking. _Ya might wanna try it."_

_"Hohenheim."_

_She blinked. "Huh?"_

_"My name's Van Hohenheim." He rose to his full height, chair scraping along the floor and carefully approached kneeling so he wouldn't tower over her, holding a massive hand out for her to shake. "Now whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?"_

_She reached out and gave it a firm, brief squeeze. _

_"I'm Xena."_

_..._

_Without warning she found herself back at Xerxes standing in the midst of the crumbling ruin of the Old Palace. Midday turned into a churning grey sky, ominous and forbidding, the Day the sun turned black. _

_Monstrous fingers attached to an arm miles long, blacker than a moonless night stretched into the heavens. A giant red eye covered its forehead, bellowing defiance that it would no longer be chained to the Creator, a merciless smile splitting its face. _

_The thundering collusion of the two Gates made her ears pop. A screaming wind accompanied by a light so blinding she was forced to close her eyes. The energy shield she'd erected around the structure rippled in the backlash, causing the brave handful of Ishvalans who'd volunteered to stay behind-while the rest of their brethren returned to Amestris to assist Hohenheim constructing the Reverse Transmutation Circle-to cry out and fall on their faces. Begging God to keep His hand on the barrier and protect the young alchemist holding it in place._

_Smaller grasping hands slithered towards her and she instinctively recoiled from their greedy reach. _

_No._

_She started running sand scattering everywhere. Get away from me! You won't swallow my soul!_

_Evil laughter enveloped her and she pumped her legs harder._

_NO! _

Xena jolted awake, heart hammering a million miles an hour. _It's alright. Just a nightmare. We won. The creature's gone and he's not coming back._

Then why did it feel like something horrible was gonna happen again?

"Hohenheim," she rasped cold sweat making her shirt cling to her back. "Van..."

"Miss?"

She drew several ragged breaths before turning to face the speaker a concerned middle aged man wearing slacks and a casual sweater sitting across from her. _Crap. I forgot! I'm still on the train!_

He leaned over, brown eyes framed by a pair of rectangular specs. "Are you all right? You were groaning in your sleep."

"I'm fine." She scrubbed a hand over her face, angry that someone had caught her in a rare display of weakness. Another reason she hated public places. People noticed things.

"You didn't sound fine. Here why don't I-"

"I _said _I'm _fine._" Her clipped tones stopped the good Samaritan in his tracks. _The last thing I need, _she thought as he reluctantly withdrew back into his seat, _is someone's pity._

Half-awake and restless she grabbed her travel bag and sought the quiet of the small washroom two cars over being careful not to disturb the other slumbering passengers, breathing a sigh of relief as the door closed behind her with a soft click. They'd passed through Antalya hours ago, and were approaching Mandrett, one of the eight major stops on the Necklace as she liked to call the cities surrounding Central. On the map it looked like a string of pearls dropped lazily around Central's neck the straightaway track running between Insselberg and Altheim was the 'clasp' holding everything together. From there she'd hop the short ride to Staig then northwest to Altheim. From there it was a straight shot to North City. _And I don't have to go through Central after all. Even better. _

But she'd have to buy warm clothes first. The north was unforgiving and it'd be embarrassing to die of exposure.

She turned on the faucet, splashed cold water on her face and neck. No point going back to sleep now. _Why the hell, _she thought blearily, _am I having these nightmares now? _Ever since crossing the Amestrian border the episodes were growing more frequent and intense. Living in the desert simply provided a delayed reaction. There was something about wide open spaces that soothed something deep inside her spirit. But now being back among civilization around people the images rampaged across her memory reel without mercy and she found no relief upon waking. So she turned her thoughts elsewhere.

Okay so Amestris _appeared_ peaceful on the surface. Big deal. Even though she heard that the decorated Flame Alchemist or the Ice Queen of Briggs was poised to become the next Furher after Grumman retired-nobody knew when but it was only a matter of time-the huge power vacuum left behind by the old regime was being felt through every region in the country. Leaving Amestris vulnerable to potential rebel uprisings, most of which was fueled by indignant anger at the fact a couple of country boys and their upstart CO wound up destroying what they believed to be a perfect society.

Strong over the weak. Survival of the fittest.

Rumors flew fast and thick that the Elric brothers had been granted special favors by the military due to their prodigious talent as alchemists. For one, they were able to perform transmutations without using a circle, and she knew by experience-although _she _took a critical element with her to the other side-only one ghoulish ritual endowed this unnatural skill: human transmutation. A taboo so unforgivable it was punishable by death. If the user was accepted into the State Alchemy division he faced an instant court-martial if the secret behind his power was discovered.

Either way you were screwed.

Which begged another question.

Why didn't Mustang-then a Colonel-turn the boys over to the authorities? What did he have to gain by taking them under his watchful eye? A small throaty chuckle spilled from her lips. _And really why should I care about any of this? If Roy ain't careful everything he's worked for will be taken from him overnight. Records seized. Served with a nice, fat court-martial. Stripped of his license. Expelled. And his team won't be getting away clean either. They'll be charged with aiding an abetting a pair of criminals. Prolly get stripped of their ranks. The best they can hope for is a dishonorable discharge if they wanna avoid jail time._

But that dirtbag she killed back in Youswell had said Ed couldn't transmute anymore. _What the hell, _she thought slinging her bag over her shoulder, _drove him to do something that extreme?_ _I need __to fix that._

Suddenly the earth shuddered. Above the startled cries of the other passengers Xena heard the boom of a secondary quake far louder than the first. Steel shrieked in agony as the brakes engaged but at the speed they were traveling it wouldn't be able to stop in time.

Not fast enough to avoid a huge derailment.

Dust choked the compartments. Xena fought her way through the mounting chaos. Children wailed in abject terror, heedless of their parents trying to comfort them. She tripped over someone's suitcase lying in the corridor swearing under her breath, giving the offending object a hearty kick when she rose.

_There._

Bathed in the scarlet glow of the emergency lights was a hatch leading to the roof. Focusing alchemy into her palm she punched the metal cover into the night. Cold air flowed over her as she clambered onto the roof's smooth surface.

Directly ahead and looming fast was a chasm 80 feet wide. Broken tracks hung twisted and bent.

Too wide to jump.

_Oh. Hi gap. Hi drop._

A series of loud bangs echoed from the main engine's belly, triggering a spine-tingling chorus of screams.

_Just lost the brakes._

The abyss rushed closer.

Planting her boots firmly, Xena narrowed her burgundy orbs as she clapped her palms together. A high-pitched whistling pierced the night sky and a bright white light erupted.

The train hit the gap.

And instantly began to plummet into the yawning fissure.

**A/N II:**

**I meant to post this bad boy a couple days ago but I forgot to save it. Grrrr. . Thankfully the original idea was still fresh so I was able to reconstruct it without too much rewriting.**

**I can't believe the story's hit over 1000 views! Wow! Much love to everyone who's taken the time to fave and follow. Y'all are rock stars! Keep the support coming! :)**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok a few quick things: since the war several key people who worked with Mustang and the Elric brothers leading up to and on the Promised Day has been promoted at least one to two ranks. **

**Thus:**

**1\. 1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye: promoted to Major.**

**2\. Major Alex Armstrong: promoted to Colonel.**

**3\. 2nd Lt. Jean Havoc: promoted to 1st Lt.**

**I'll take time to go back and research the others but for now, I'm going off the top 3 I've seen the most. And rest assured you haven't seen or heard the last of Drake and Co. They're just getting warmed up.**

**Anyway enjoy guys!**

Shattered earth.

Whistling wind.

Twisted steel tracks.

Out of control train.

Blown brakes.

Screaming.

Falling.

_Void-_

And a ringing clap that released a loud _scree _of blinding white energy.

Then the light was gone.

The abused engine's grill had been elongated into a massive spike driven with force into the side of the sheer rock face. Xena wasted no time leaping the gaps to the front. She peered upside down through the cracked window coming face to face with the shaken conductor and head engineer.

"Oi! You alive in there?!"

They bobbed their heads mutely too terrified to speak. Sweat stained their clothes and the conductor looked on the verge of peeing himself.

"We've gotta get everyone off this train! Tell the passengers to climb onto the roof and leave their bags behind!"

Neither man moved at first. They were petrified with fear. One wrong move could dislodge the train and send everyone to a fiery demise-

"NOW!"

The engineer, a sturdily built man with a square chin, keen blue eyes and wore grease-smudged overalls snapped out of his dazed stupor. A quick glance showed smashed panels, busted gauges and a very pissed off young lady burning holes into his face.

_"Ma'am?!" _

"Hey bud we don't got time to chat! Listen up!" Xena crouched low as the wind started to pick up strength, causing the train to creak and groan under its unnatural position. "I'm an alchemist! Get every able-bodied man to the top of the cars right away and form a chain! Help the women and children to my position and keep them calm!"

"On it!"

He threw a crisp nod and scurried away on his assignment. By this time the port-bellied conductor had recovered some of his composure but it was clear by his dilated pupils and jerky breaths he was trying not to give into a massive panic attack.

"Hey you! Wake up!" Xena snapped her fingers getting the man's attention. "Get it together! We ain't out of the woods yet!" She started barking orders at him, pointing to the intercom hanging next to the emergency brake handle.

"Alert every train and station on this line! Massive earthquake en route between Mandrett and Antalya! Tracks impassible! Danger of derailment extremely high! And get the Mandrett Station Yardmaster on the horn while you're at it! We need rescue vehicles and medics on scene as fast as they can send them!"

"Y-yes ma'am, r-right away!" Shaking fingers lifted the receiver and he frantically relayed the warnings.

She prayed any trains on the line would heed the message and reroute. The possible disaster of a wreck on a wreck was too high and the conditions were getting dicey. To her surprise dozens of men lined the passenger car roofs forming a human wall where the others could safely traverse to the cliff face. From where they were Mandrett was a solid six mile hike on foot. A car would cut the distance in half. _Once the docs get here I'm gone._

But they needed to move fast. Sensing the collective feeling of fear from the women and children threatening to spread Xena quickly touched the rock, forming steps wide enough for three fully grown men to climb comfortably, eliciting shouts from some of the passengers. _Damn drama queens. I betcha they scream when they break a nail or jump at their own shadows._

"Oh my God! Did you see that?!"

She snorted at the question. _Hn. __I hope so. I made it._

"She's an alchemist! We're saved!"

_Break out the champagne and pour me a glass._

"Daddy are those steps gonna hold everybody?"

_Well DUH._

"I'm scared!"

She smirked. _You should be._

"Don't look down sweetheart!"

_Oh please do. Entertain me._

The engineer stood next to Xena at the head of the line encouraging the bold to help the more timid ones to climb. "Up you go son. Watch your step ma'am. Mind your feet young lady. Forget your things, you only have one life. Women and children first, sir!"

He turned to the young woman surveying the proceedings with no fear in her beautiful burgundy eyes. _That was TOO close. If she waited another three seconds, we'd be dead._

"Miss alchemist! Please stand at the top where everyone can see you!" He pointed toward the chasm's tip which in his semi-fearful state was miles away. "Above us!"

Xena raised an eyebrow at the man's request. "_Anything_ to get this over with."

Then she tapped her boot on the metal. A pulse of burgundy light shot through the cars causing some of the more hysterical women, especially the ones struggling to inch along the treacherous metal path in their dresses and high heels to cry out. In seconds steel railings formed behind the men. Thick metal beams sprouted from the first and last three of the 15 car train, further anchoring it to the cliff.

_There. That should hold._

Then summoning a turquoise glyph she used it as a platform and rapidly ascended twenty feet to the lip of the chasm and jumped down, landing lightly on shale and dirt.

She walked to the first stair and peered down to see hundreds of dropped jaws.

"Climb fools! I ain't got all day!"

...

Three miles from the danger zone, Ed spun in his seat, gripping the back of it in a death grip. Hearing the wood groan in protest.

_"Ladies and gentlemen due to the...disturbing nature of the situation up ahead we are being told to find a side track or be rerouted. I've been informed all the passengers are evacuating the suspended train. So far no fatalities are being reported. The Mandrett Yardmaster along with the conductor will keep me abreast of the situation. Please do not panic. Remain calm. Thank you for your cooperation."_

The intercom snapped off plunging the entire train into a stunned silence.

_She saved that train with alchemy. _Ed's heart beat faster. Screw this. Screw the train. Screw these people. Screw _everything._ _I can't let anything else slow me down...I NEED to catch up with her now! No more delays._

The cars jerked then smoothed out.

Expand.

Contract.

Decreasing in speed.

Ed swore under his breath. He jumped to his feet and began pushing his way to the front. He'd come too far to quit now and he wasn't going home empty-handed.

_I'll run the rest of the way. Walk when I need to. I don't care. Whatever it takes. I won't be denied any longer._

**TBC...**

**Sry this is a short one guys. But as you can see, I think Ed's had enough of all these obstacles getting in the way! He's impatient and I can't blame him! Do you think it's a bad idea for him to keep going or should he listen to reason and stop while he's ahead? Let me know by clicking that lovely review button. :)**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chaos reigned in the conductor's booth. Edward had forced his way into the cramped room and was trying to convince the older man to maintain their current speed.

Unfortunately he wasn't cooperating.

"Sir please! You're not supposed to be-"

"-in here?! I don't _care!" _Ed shoved him roughly out of the way. Not caring if his behavior was irrational. "I've gotta get to that break!" All he saw was bright messy copper hair and distant burgundy eyes in a defined oval face, fueling his drive. _She's not getting away! _He couldn't explain the magnetic pull drawing him towards her and why he wanted...no _needed _to know her. All he knew was if he failed to catch her now, she'd slip through his fingers and vanish beyond his reach.

_I can't let that happen! _He gritted his teeth intensity surging with every breath. If he could restore Al's body against all odds he could do this too. But the longer the chase dragged on it became obvious she had places to go and wasn't going to put her life on hold for the desperate ex-Fullmetal Alchemist and former Hero of the People running after her like some pathetic puppy dog.

She kept moving forward. His life's creed in everything he did both at home and at work. Ed loved independent women anyway so he relished the challenge. It'd make their first meeting _that _much more awesome and he planned on savoring every second of it.

_But I hafta CATCH her first._

He was rudely jarred from his thoughts when the conductor made a desperate grab for the controls but Ed served up a powerful elbow jab to his solar plexus. He collapsed to the metal plated floor, coughing and choking, eyes watering from the sudden blow.

Ed grunted turning all his attention to the tracks ahead. _I just wanna get within a mile of this gap. That's all._

Right.

Easier said than done.

Edward shot a quick glance at the half-conscious conductor then at the thick oak door connecting the tender to the rest of the train. He walked over and grabbed a fistful of the balding man's white shirt.

"Get up you."

"Hngggh wha' hap'ned? M-my chest-"

"Forget that. I need you to do me a favor." He waited a few seconds till he was sure the other was at least _slightly _alert. _Click-clack, click-clack, clickety-clack, the tracks are cracked_. "Go fetch my bag. It's brown with a bronze clasp. I left it under my seat. Third car from the front. Got that? Um, what _is _your name anyway...?"

"Hollister," the man wheezed, clutching his chest with a trembling hand. Nut brown eyes strayed to the brake handle.

"Well Hollister, get steppin'. We're running out of track."

As soon as the man was gone, Ed braced his arm against the steel frame wincing a bit as he felt his ribs. _Save your strength. The real heavy lifting's straight ahead. Can't afford another setback._

He knew what he was doing was a reckless and-to a certain exent-selfish act. Al would never have allowed him to put an entire train and its precious human cargo at risk. But his little brother's calming presence wasn't there to restrain the darker side of his personality. He'd taken great pains to conceal this from the rest of his family and friends but he couldn't hide from himself. No matter how hard he tried, it lurked just beneath the layers of civility he'd grown up with. This was the mercilessness that nearly beat Shou Tucker to death in his private lab.

When Al crossed himself over to restore his right arm.

When he fought Father in a blind rage.

When he thought Mustang burned Maria Ross to death.

When Hohenheim returned home to Resembool and he found him standing before his wife's grave, 10 years too late to make any difference. Trisha was long dead, and it'd been _all that bastard's fault. _If only he hadn't left Ed was sure his mother would still be alive and maybe him and Al would've had a couple more siblings to play with instead of relying on Winry all the time-

_Stop. _His fingers hovered over the main brakes. Squeezing his eyes shut against the memories threatening to weaken his resolve. He knew the truth _now _behind Hohenheim's absence-some of it anyway-but it still didn't make it any easier to accept. The man had left a gaping void and drove his two desolate children to commit the unforgivable, even though the warning signs were clearly slapping them in the face.

_Dunno what ta tell ya man. You break the law, you pay the penalty. Justice is blind._

He grunted at that still small voice. Once again Truth's blank form flashed before his eyes. _I am God, the World, the Universe. All and One and You._

If that was the case, then Truth was no more than a cosmic judge and jury. It didn't care about your feelings, or your rights, or how terribly it hurt you. Truth was Truth, no matter what name it went by. It existed to maintain the natural order of things. It was _convicting._ And any human reckless (stupid, desperate, foolish) enough to trespass on holy ground was instantly punished for their foolish pride.

Ed squeezed his eyes shut against the onslaught of unwanted thoughts that insisted dragging him to a..._very_ uncomfortable place.

_Never mind all that. _He'd never really put much stock into religion, not after all the things him and his brother had suffered. _I'm gonna meet another alchemist! _A badass female one to boot. Other than his Teacher, he'd never seen another woman dominate the field and and the anticipation was killing him.

_Focus. _

_Breathe. _

Unbidden, his teacher's favorite saying cut through the fog clouding his mind. _The world follows a flow as well as people's lives, everything circulates, death is part of that flow. You must accept the flow._

_Accept the flow._

_Accept the flow._

_Accept it._

_Accept..._

He pressed the heel of his palm into his forehead. Accept what? Defeat? Someone's death? No. He'd find this woman, satisfy his curiousity, then head home for this stupid party. Fake his way through, like he'd done most of his life. Especially after his failed attempt at playing God and wearing a leash for five years as punishment for his sin.

Everything would be fine. _He _was just having an increasingly difficult time convincing everyone else-including himself-that this was true.

Which it wasn't.

_What am I doing wrong? Every time I go on the road she gets really upset at me. _Ed glanced at his wedding ring, as if he could divine answers from its cool, solid surface. _It's not like I'm cheating on her. And when Mustang summons me to Central to make the occasional PR appearance it's not like I've got much say in the matter. _

Despite the papers trumpeting the idea of democracy and eagerly anticipating the election of the next Furher-things weren't going so well away from the cameras and reporters. After Father's regime had been toppled the country was fragmented. Some favored a strong leader like Bradley while others were clamoring for voting rights. The whole thing was a political hot mess. One Ed didn't really care to get involved in. He'd had his fill of politics and corruption to last three lifetimes. All he wanted to do now was to be left in peace-

"Sir? Sir!"

He jerked back to reality. Hollister stood framed in the doorway. At his feet lay Ed's brown bag.

"I got what you wanted. Now can I _please," _he said, shooting a desperate pleading look at the brake lever,"-slow this train down?"

Ed shrugged and crossed to pick up his belongings. He was really pushing the envelope this time. Last thing he needed to deal with was a major derailment.

Hollister lunged for the controls and threw the handle downward, sweat staining his shirt.

Ed left him to it. Bag in hand he slid out the door, making his way to stand on the narrow strip of metal that separated the stairs from the coupling.

Expand.

Contract.

In.

Out.

It was strangely hypnotic, like metallic lungs breathing. He leaned over the rail, shading his eyes from the late afternoon sun, automail leg creaking.

"I know you're there," he whispered, reaching to grasp a metal pole anchored into the rail. "I'm comin'." Then he wrinkled his nose. Mixed in with the scents of iron, wood and water was the sharp rawness of shattered earth. _Huh, that's weird._No sooner had the thought passed through his mind the terrain began to show signs of an earthquake.

Jagged cracks flashed by. Giant ones.

And in the brief glimpses he got from them, they were fresh.

_Does this area get hit with quakes a lot? I wonder-_

He was interrupted by Hollister blaring commands over the intercom.

"ALL HANDS TO THE MANUAL BRAKES ON THE DOUBLE!"

Ed watched as the engineer-he didn't bother getting his name-scramble to the metal wheel less than two feet from his position and hurriedly crank it clockwise. Friction sparks flew as the bottom wheels locked against the smooth rail. Other men in coveralls and work shirts skillfully jump from car to car applying the extra stopping power.

And he quickly saw the reason.

Less than 200 kilometers from the train's nose was a side track. And a third of a mile beyond that was the gap.

Ed leaned forward squinting. Then he gasped.

Tiny forms were climbing up a sheer cliff face. He was too far away to make out any more but.._I swore I saw steps. Or ledges. _

_Oh my God. _Gold eyes widened in realization.

_**SHE'S**__ GONNA BE THERE! _

Spinning he shoved his way into the control room. Hollister yelped when he saw the steely-eyed young man's broad frame fill up the open door's empty space, thinking he was going to commandeer the train yet _again._ Ed held up his hand reassuring the man he wasn't going for the controls.

"Relax. Ya got any rope? Spare hooks?"

"Yes but-"

"Where?"

Hollister pulled a rumpled kerchief out of his coat pocket and wiped his neck.

"That's...it's...they're for emergencies only-"

Ed's death glare cut him off. "And I've got one _now."_

Unnerved by the tall man's penetrating gaze Hollister pointed to a small compartment near the floor. "Utility box. Take anything you want!"

Ed smirked.

"_Anything!_"

"_Thank _you," he said voice a low purr.

...

_Screw all of this. _Xena noted the position of the decending sun. Confident no fatalities were imminent, she turned her back on the people she'd just rescued, facing the road leading to Mandrett. It was child's play to shut out their noise. _I did my part. Now I need to get outta here and grab a drink. And a room. In that order. _Lucky for her sleek cylindrical shapes began materializing, throwing dust clouds behind their sturdy rubber wheels.

_Man seriously, it's about TIME they showed! Thought I'd need a walker for a second. Now I can get me some wheels._

One of the leading cars was a dark grey open-top model. Real sporty looking.

She smiled.

_That'll do._

...

Ed climbed on to the rail a coiled length of rope and a set of hooks over one shoulder, his bag tucked under the other arm. Hollister couldn't believe his eyes. _Is this kid suicidal?!_

"You lost your MIND son?!"

He snorted. _Oh if you only knew pops. _"Do you REALLY want an answer to that?"

Hollister felt a chill glide down his back and turned away, suddenly finding the brake lever and control panel very interesting.

"Never mind-_OH!"_

Ed nearly became a human pancake, windmilling his arms to keep from pitching off the side.

"WHAT?!"

Then he saw it.

The side track loomed. He felt the wheels shift as Hollister began preparing to guide the train into its safety. Time to bail. Clutching his bag to his chest, Ed backed up until he felt sure he could get a good running start.

Hollister glanced through the half open door just in time to see the tall blonde lower himself into a runner's crouch.

"What're you doing?! No! _NO!_"

Ed blurred into motion.

_I'm going._

And jumped.

Hard-packed earth and knife-edged rocks rushed eagerly to greet him. A huge boulder thrust its unforgiving nose in his face but thanks to his martial arts training Ed twisted to avoid impact, left leg absorbing the force as he pushed off its surface.

He hit the dirt, executing a perfet roll to regain his feet. Without stopping he started to run, a rare smile splitting his face.

Whoever this woman was, she was giving him a run for his money.

And he was loving every second of it.

**A/N: He's close people. And cliffhangers are love. **

**See you in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

It seemed an eternity before Ed finally reached the break, panting a bit. His whole torso shook with the strain, ribs begging for mercy.

_Easy. _

_Easy. _

_Breathe._

He drew on a meditative breathing technique his Teacher taught him in his early days of training. Needing to banish the pain to a nosebleed seat instead of the ringside one it kept insisting on occupying. It'd been several days since he last touched the bandages wrapped snugly around his waist and him sweating wasn't helping with the ripe odor emanating under his shirt. Not to mention the daunting rappel he was faced with.

_Crap. _Gold eyes surveyed the ruptured earth. _This ain't gonna be fun for my ribs. But I can't waste time. _Twenty feet below his boots, he saw a few stragglers inch their way across the train's smooth metal roof.

Which was suspended.

In midair.

By sturdy beams that were clearly alchemic in nature.

_Good. _A small focused smile graced his lips. _Good, good. _He raised his eyes to the opposite cliff. Tiny figures in white coats swarmed over to large clusters of people, who were clearly the passengers from the wrecked train. Doctors tending to their patients.

Then a plume of dust caught his attention.

Moving _away _from the bustling erstaz triage center.

Headed down the road leading to the nearest city whose lights were beginning to turn on thanks to the lengthening sun's rays.

Ed frowned as he unshouldered his makeshift grappling hook. _Um. That town...what was its name again? Dammit. Move Elric. _He wound the rope several times around a section of intact rail line then jammed the hooks into rock crevices. Tugged a few times to make sure it wouldn't pop loose. _She ain't waitin' around._

Leaning over the edge he squinted at the 20 foot drop. _My bag ain't gonna survive that fall. _So he quickly knotted a loop big enough for him and his bag to fit without plunging to their deaths. Stepped around the side, then pushed off with both feet.

He plummeted in freefall paying out the line as he went. Hair and clothes streaming as the cliff whizzed by.

_Wait for it. Wait for it-_

Fifteen feet.

_Not yet._

Ten.

_Almost there-_

Five.

His eyes furrowed tightly.

_NOW!_

He abruptly released the rope. A sharp knife flashed. Twisting his body Ed slashed through the coarse fiber.

_Snap!_

His automail leg gave an ominous creak as he landed most of his weight on it. Winced as slivers of pain shot through his frame jarring his ribs and leg port.

_Owwwww. That sucked, that sucked that sucked...port hurts like hell..._

But he soon shoved it back. Pushed resolutely to his feet. All that mattered _now..._was scaling those ledges.

...

Up top a young girl no more than 5 years old with large green eyes and wavy brown hair had wandered away from her parents. She was drawn to the biiig crack in the ground when she heard a really biiiig thumping noise far below.

She blinked. _Whooooa. What's that? _

Curiousity found her beelining it to the edge. Igonring her parent's frantic cries to stay back.

"Lacey! Lacey _honey!_" her mother yelled chocolate brown eyes distended in panic for her daughter's safety. "_Please! Get back here! It's not safe over there!_"

"Sweetheart you listen to us _this instant!_" The girl's father bellowed, a bandage covering his entire forearm. He was on his feet in an instant rushing to grab his little girl over the protests of the nurse treating him. _"Get away from that ledge immediately-!"_ He reached the cliff's edge in record time, green eyes the same color as his daughter's burning with the need to protect and scooped Lacey into his massive arms. "_What _have we told you about-"

"No Daddy! Look!" The little girl cried pointing. "There's a man down there! He needs help!"

...

Ed gritted his teeth as he hobskipped his way along the familiar polished smoothness of connected tin roof. _Almost there, just a little further. _But his brief stint as a bird wasn't setting well with his abused body. His ribs were absolutely _killing _him and he felt a burn in his legs that wasn't letting up.

When he did reach the first step his legs threatened to give out.

_Dammit, I can't quit. I'm too close._

_"Son? Son?! Can you hear me?"_

A large voice hailed him from the top of the stairs. He squinted but the fading sun made it difficult to make out shapes.

_"Hey! You alright boy?"_

_"Mister?"_

Ed started at the sound of a little girl's voice. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted back.

"Yeah! I might need some help climbing these things! My legs are shot!" _I hope the automail ain't too busted up, or Win's gonna clobber me with that damn wrench of hers._

He groaned. _Not a comforting thought. _

Then a series of heavy footsteps vibrated through the rock. _That guy's comin'. Good. Soon as I get usptairs I'm snagging some wheels._

"Easy son." He sensed a meaty palm hoist his arm over a broad shoulder. "Let's take it nice and slow."

"No, I don't have time to-"

"Boy, my daughter just watched you fall twenty feet. Your legs should be broken. Hell, you shouldn't have survived that drop at _all._"

Ed sucked in a horrified breath. Clutched his bag tighter to his aching chest. _Oh God. _He just traumatized a _child_. This man's _daughter. _

"And besides, what possessed you to jump like that anyway?"

"I-I'm sorry," he mumbled softly head drooping. "I didn't mean to scare your little girl, sir."

The burly man's furrowed brow relaxed. Touched at this stranger's kind words, but recovered his macho face quickly as they cleared the final stone ledge.

"Daddy!" Lacey barreled away from her mother's clutches toward her father, green eyes large and quivering. "Mister? You okay?"

Ed cracked a reassuring grin. "I'm good sweetie. Just a little banged up, but I'll be fine." She tilted her head not convinced.

"But you were _walking_ funny-"

"_Lacey._"

The small girl bit her lip at her mom's chastising tone. "Sorry."

He spared her a smile, but she wasn't finished.

"That cool lady saved us. Didn't she Mama? All those pretty lights!"

The slender woman nodded. "She sure did honey."

Shaking off his rescuer's arm Ed quickly knelt in front of the girl.

"It's Lacey right?" At her nod he felt his impatience spike but pushed it down. "You said you saw a lady save the train. What did she look like?"

Lacey stuck a finger in her mouth, the pose reminding Ed of Elicia Hughes. "Ummm..." She looked up at her father. He gave her a silent encouraging nod.

"She looked strong. Umm...she had shiny things in her ears and wore black shorts. Oh, and her shirt was a pretty purple." Lacey tugged on her lavender jumper. "I love purple!" Ed shut his eyes. _Gold earrings. Solid body. Black shorts and purple shirt or tank. _"What kind of shoes was she wearing?"

"Ummm, they looked tall and black."

"Boots?"

"Yeah!"

"You're doing great Lacey," Ed's heart thrummed faster. He shot a quick glance at the road. The dust cloud was nowhere in sight. _Gotta wrap this up. I need to catch her tonight. _"One more question. About those lights..."

By this time a doctor wearing round glasses and a goatee had pushed his way over to the small group. "Sir? Please allow me to examine you."

Ed grunted. He was done wasting time but his bandages needed changing. So he raised his shirt but didn't take it off. "Make it quick. Rewrap my ribs."

"Understood." WIth practiced movements the man set about removing the dirty wraps. Ed turned his attention back to the waiting girl. _She's a trooper this one._

"Now Lacey listen closely. I need you to think really hard. Can ya describe those lights to me? It's important."

"Ummm, welllll, they were reeeealy pretty. Like blue and purple. And...white."

_Blue. Purple. White. _He added those to his memory along with red and bright orange. _This is nuts. _

He was interrupted by Lacey clasping his pant leg. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah! You're doin' great sweetie."

"Oh! Wanna know somethin' really super cool?!" Her eyes started sparkling.

"What?"

"She made those steps."

_Oh my god. _"Um, you mean she created them with alchemy? That's where all those pretty lights come from."

"Hm! She did _this-_" The five year old splayed her tiny fingers and much to his delight, hit the bare ground as if she was peforming a hands free transmutation. "-and the rock changed! It was sooo cool!"

Wait.

Hands-free.

Images of her destroying the street in Youswell flickered through at high speeds. She'd done it with her foot. And now again with the train. Just like..._Hohenheim _used to do. But it _couldn't_ be.

No.

_No._

_That's impossible-_

"All right sir, that should do it-"

_Oh. Forgot he was here._

"-but I highly recommend you not exert yourself until-"

"Sorry Doc," Ed rose to his feet and lowered his shirt. "I gotta get moving."

Picking up his battered bag he strode toward the array of cars parked 30 feet from the broken cliff ledge. He tossed it into the backseat of a charcoal grey sport model and jumped behind the wheel.

He smirked. Luck was on his side. _How nice of them to leave the key in. _He turned it over and the car roared to life.

"Hey! Stop! That's _my_ car you little-"

Ed ignored the faceless stranger shouting after him. He punched the gas and burned rubber. Took off like a maniac down the winding road leading to Mandrett.

He was so close.

_Get ready girl. You're mine now!_


	12. Chapter 12

_The road - 2 miles outside Mandrett_

The stars were so bright.

Beautiful.

Xena hadn't felt this peaceful since getting off that cursed train. And she _still _couldn't figure out the cause of that quake. Unless this area was earthquake prone it didn't make any logical sense.

She was in no hurry. Under the twinkling sky she saw the distant lights of Mandrett drawing ever closer through the car's windshield. Soon she'd be crashing in the first motel she saw. After putting away some drinks first.

The terrain was steep and rocky. Black against the gigantic full moon. Somewhere in the sparse woods an owl hooted his nocturne. Crickets chirruped adding to his song.

_Man. Never thought I'd be quit of those people. I wanted to AVOID detection. Well, forget that idea-_

Unbidden, gold hair and eyes and a handsome face flashed through her mind. _Wonder if Ed's okay. Meh! Stoppit girl! _She gave her head a sharp shake. _He's none of yer-_

A car horn suddenly blasted through the serenity of the moment. She peered into the rearview but saw nothing.

_Who the-?_

_Beeeeeep! Beep, beeep!_

_Oh you have GOT to be KIDDING me-_

Headlights swerved into her line of sight. Gaining fast.

Closer.

And closer. Until she could see the unmistakable face of Edward Elric reflected in her mirror.

She permitted a small smirk.

_Oh it is SO ON._

"OI!"

He drew his stolen car alongside hers, face flushed.

"Pull over for a sec willya? Jest listen-"

"Listen to what?!" She yelled back. "I got nothin' to say to ya!" She jerked the wheel to the left narrowly missing his bumper. Bit her lips to prevent Hohenheim's name from escaping. _Ed. _Her mind corrected. _It's Ed. _

Their cars weaved perilously close to the other. Both temporarily forgetting they were on a narrow, _steep _mountain road with hairpin turns and few guardrails to stop vehicles and buggies plunging over the sheer sides.

Instead of taking the hint he pressed forward, wind blowing his ponytail straight behind him.

"I'm talkin' about New Optain, Central Command." Her eyes darkened at his mention of New Optain. "Every major military Amestrian authority. I can make it all go away."

_He makes that sound too damn easy. Like all he's gotta do is snap his fingers and people won't hesitate to jump._

"Ah bloody hell," she grumbled realizing there was no escaping this guy. But...that didn't mean she _wasn't _gonna make things fun. "You're an _alchemist!_"

His sheepish grin and head shake was all the confirmation she needed.

"Well if ya _want_ me-" His gold irises widened. "Ya gotta _catch _me!"

Without warning she swerved her car into the driver's side fender.

...

_Rush Valley - Paninya's home_

Winry hummed as she folded her favorite navy miniskirt before slipping it into her brown suitcase that sat on her bed in Paninya's guest bedroom. As much as she loved the hustle and bustle of Rush Valley, her desire to return to Resembool and see open fields and running rivers with her kids had finally caught up to the blonde mechanic. That and the 3 day reunion she had worked so hard to plan and coordinate with hectic military schedules was finally becoming a reality.

_It's going to be so nice to see the old gang again. _She thought absently folding a white tank top and navy blue crop jacket. _Especially General Mustang and Ms. Riza. _Gracia and Elicia Hughes were going. _Of course they're coming! She's got Tate and Lily for cryin' out loud._

And then there was Colonel Armstrong. Boisterous and kind as usual. And the chimeras Darius, Heinkel and Jerso. And Ms. Ross. And Sciezska. Dr. Marcoh was coming and to her surprise, the reclusive crusty, Dr. Knox had grudgingly accepted her invitation. So did Mr. Brosh. Jean Havoc and Rebecca Catalina were taking time to come. Officers Breda, Fury and Falman were en route along with Major General Armstrong (the reunion being the _only_ exception the scary woman was making in her demanding schedule). Ling and Lan Fan had been invited but the letter she'd recieved a couple days ago-written in fluent Amestrian-was a polite, yet deeply regretful decline. Xing was far away and the desert extremely unforgiving. Plus being Emperor over a politically chaotic country with all those warring clans weren't exactly prime conditions for him to break away.

_Oh well. _Winry changed into her thin white nightgown that fell to her thighs and turned out the light. _Can't get 'em all. _

Making sure her trusty wrench was securely tucked under her pillow, she slipped under the thin olive green quilt, her mind wandered to her husband. He _still _hadn't called. _Figures._

Then again, he usually didn't. Unless it was for repairs on his leg.

A frown creased Winry's smooth forehead. Why was Ed being so difficult? He couldn't use alchemy anymore-much to her immense relief, it _always _pulled him away from her and got him into trouble-so when she found out he'd sacrificed it to restore Al's body she was ecstatic.

_Finally _she'd be able to keep him close to home like she'd always wanted. Get married. Raise a family. Grow old together. Be normal. It was a known fact Winry Elric (nee Rockbell) always got her way in the end.

But lately, within the last year or so, stress fractures started to appear in their marriage. Due to her mechanical skills being in high demand, and Al in Xing with May learning alkahestry, the primary care of the kids fell to Ed with Pinako lending a helping hand. She knew Ed was a loving protective father, but some nights when everyone was asleep she caught him standing by the window with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. Staring out over the darkened fields with a wistful longing in his eyes that made her heart ache. He missed it. More than he was willing to let on, but was very careful not to show it in front of her or the kids or their friends.

So when she spotted his worn suitcase by the front door one evening before she sacked out after a grueling four-day all-nighter, she knew something was up. The next morning she confronted him.

_"Win, I'm heading West to study more alchemy."_

Those words were a spark igniting gas. Maybe it was the lack of sleep. Maybe it was the domestic grind wearing him down. Or maybe, just _maybe _it was the sense of him simply being fed up with feeling useless and practically forced to stand aside and watch his wife become the primary breadwinner. Whatever the reason, something inside her snapped.

_"WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE THIS ALONE?! YOU CAN'T USE IT ANYMORE SO WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME AND THE CHILDREN?! YOU ALWAYS PUT ALCHEMY FIRST, EVEN WHEN WE WERE KIDS! I WANT YOU TO STAY HOME __**WHERE YOU BELONG!**__"_

She punctuated her childish tantrum with burying a wrench in his stubborn face. Unfortunately for her, **that **only pissed him off and he uncorked an expletive-laden rant that left her dizzy and her ears ringing.

_"WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM WOMAN?! YOU'RE SO COVERED IN GREASE THESE DAYS YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON ANYMORE! I'VE BEEN RAISING OUR KIDS __**ALONE, **WEARING AN APRON, PL__AYING __**HOUSE, **__WHILE YOU SPEND GOD KNOWS HOW MANY HOURS HOLED UP IN THAT DAMN SHOP OF YERS! PINAKO AIN'T GETTIN' NO YOUNGER AND SHE'S __**NOT**__ THEIR MOTHER! AND SERIOUSLY, GROW THE HELL UP. YA CAN'T KEEP FLAILING YER HANDS AND THROWING WRENCHES AT ME WHEN YA DON'T GET YOUR DAMN WAY. NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, **YER HIGHNESS, **I'__VE GOT A TRAIN TO CATCH." _

_He flung open the door bag in hand, and stormed out, its echoing slam releasing a river of salty tears. She ran to the master bedroom ignoring her grandma's sharp inquiries and threw her sore body across the white sheets, buried her face in a pillow and sobbed._

She should've known better.

Ed wasn't a normal guy.

Then she'd felt Pinako's thin, sturdy hand stroking her head, like she'd done many times when she was a child.

_"Grandma," she'd wailed. "Why? What am I doing wrong?! Why can't he just quit alchemy and stay here. He's been through hell with that stuff and I never fully liked it when he and Al kept that secret from me and look where it got them-"_

_"Listen girl," Pinako's stern tone cut her off mid-stride. "That man will NEVER stop and you know it. Alchemy was his first love long before he realized his feelings for you. And he's your HUSBAND for crying out loud! You gonna let something minor like this ruin what you've worked so hard to build your whole lives? Let me give ya a piece of advice. Woman to woman. Good men who love us are rare. So give yours the respect and love he needs and he'll treat you like a queen. But-" Winry had stopped sobbing but light hiccups remained and snuggled into her gran's chest, listening very closely to the older Rockbell's hard won wisdom. "-emasculate him at your peril. It's a quick way to end any relationship. No man wants to live with a harpy, just like no woman a domineering jerk. Instead of being his safe harbor, you'll turn into a leaky roof. Besides. if you wanted normal, ya should've married a local or picked up a man in Rush Valley."_

_She chuckled through her tears. "Ed woulda beaten them to a pulp."_

_Pinako smiled. "That's true, but you weren't spoken for back then. He didn't have a say, much less a right to be jealous over men making eyes at you_,_ but now that you're his, it's too late to change your mind."_

Her grandma's voice along with her wedding vows floated through her head. _To have and to hold. For better or for worse. _Sure their relationship was far from perfect. But he was the only man she'd ever love.

Suddenly the desire to apologize to Ed and be held in his strong arms swept through her, filling her soul with an intense longing that frightened and thrilled the young mechanic. She needed him next to her, chasing away her worries and fears. To reassure her everything was going to be okay, that they'd work through their issues. And she'd start by being less hard on him over alchemy.

She rolled over, left hand curling around her beloved wrench.

_Ed, wherever you are, please be safe. I need you Alchemy Freak._

...

_Less than a mile from Mandrett_

"WHOOOOOA!"

Ed clutched onto the wheel for dear life. In the few seconds since the sudden impact the girl had retaken the lead and wasted no time gunning the engine. He fought to maintain control as the wheels skimmed the edge of a real nasty drop. Dust clouds billowed. Metal groaned. His heart pumped into overdrive as he wrestled his seatbelt on.

_"Wow," _he whispered, the pure recklessness of her actions earning a _hell yeah _smile.

_She is NOT making this EASY._

_I love it._

Xena shot an amused glance backwards at Ed making a fool out of himself. A smirk crept over her face at the dented side panel.

In seconds he was even with her again a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Having fun?"

Metal crunched as she swerved into the side panel yet _again, _sending Ed into a 360 degree spin. He straightened out in the nick of time, narrowly missing a carriage on its way into the city, which in turn elicited an angry shout from its driver.

"YOU STUPID IDIOTS!"

Ed glanced back. "Sorry!"

Xena snickered. _Whoops._

Because Mandrett was situated in a mountain valley, a vehicle or buggy had to traverse a steep descending curve that had hairpin turns and hugged the rock face for roughly 300 feet before leveling off. It wasn't meant to be traveled at breakneck speeds.

A lot of fatalities were attached to this stretch of road. So much that city officials built thick reinforced steel guardrails at critical junctions to try and prevent more deaths.

Driving it during the day was dangerous enough. But driving it fast at night was suicide.

Xena hit the neck of the well-lit curve and kept going, Ed hot on her heels.

She didn't see the tarp-covered truck coming until it was almost too late.

Ed swore. "Watch the road, watch the _road."_

Xena yelled as she cranked the wheel hard to the left. Rock crunched as the left set of tires briefly met the cliff face. The driver laid on the horn.

But she couldn't adjust all the way and her car went into a slide. Right towards a death drop-

Ed punched the gas.

And used his scratched and dented driver's panel as a guardrail, deflecting her out of control car away from the edge.

She spun the wheel, managing to straighten out but somehow the two wheel covers got hooked on to each other.

Now both of them were spinning, rebounding off the mountainside and guardrails alike.

And yet.

Ed turned his attention from their immediate danger to the copper haired woman across the way. Willing her to look at him and not be afraid. If this truly was the end he didn't want her to spend her last moments alone.

Xena felt heat on the side of her face and turned. Calm burgundy eyes locked with burning gold. _Hohenheim. Your son truly IS a beautiful man._

Then she felt eight sets of tires lock up and slide.

RIght toward a thick guardrail and a lamp post. Beyond it was a 150 feet drop.

Her car slammed into the rail with a loud crunch, the force of the impact bowing the metal, popping the driver's side door open and taking her with it.

Ed gasped. Throwing off his belt he scrambled over to the empty seat.

_NO!_

_I did NOT just watch her die-_

But she managed to hang on. Somehow. One hand clutched the top of the door the other awkwardly spread around the curved gray handle. Looking ready to slip any second.

Bracing one boot on the floor and on the seat he leaned dangerously out over the side, whispering _grab my hand _in a soft exhale of breath. He didn't dare raise his voice, afraid it might dislodge her.

She grabbed it, her grip surprisingly strong, twisting her body out of an awkward position. Then he felt her other hand clamp on the back of his neck so he bowed his shoulders, letting her get a better grip.

Murmuring quiet nonsense things like _just ya hook your knee, it's okay, _she clambered back into the car, straddling his hips as he kept a strong arm wrapped around her lower body.

Xena leaned her forehead against Ed's one hand gripping his shoulder, the other on the seatback, wind caressing her flushed cheeks. Briefly taking in his warm scent, his strong frame and the metallic creak of his automail leg. And the acrid smell of burned rubber and earthy rock. Not really caring if she was sitting in the lap of the former Fullmetal Alchemist or that millions of girls would kill to be in her position. She was thankful to be alive. And yet...this man intrigued her like no one else. _I can see...why people feel safe with him. _Especially women and children. They felt protected. And cared for. And he was a man you'd want on your side in a foxhole. That coupled with a driving intensity and a soft caring heart under layers of hardship and pain made him very irresistible. And she had a strong feeling _that_ made it near impossible for people to say 'no' to him. All those things, she realized was the reason he could make people follow him, even to the depths of hell. And, more than likely, was why those around him put their faith and trust in his abilities.

Which was ironic, given his tragic, blood-soaked history.

Slowly, she pulled back looking down into those alluring topaz eyes, filled to the brim with worry and relief for her safety, but she saw it lurking in their golden depths.

Sorrow.

Pain.

Guilt.

The sorrow only those who saw the Gate possessed.

Like Hohenheim.

"What's your name?" he asked, voice soft. Surprising her yet again.

_"Whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?" _

Twelve years ago, on a balmy summer night in Rheos Falls, June 1910, in the semi-darkness of her old house's kitchen, his father had asked this very same question. Slightly different wording but it meant the same thing.

So she told him.

"Xena Winter."

**A/N: WHOOOHOOO! Guys I dunno about you, but I'm getting excited! Chps 11-13 are gonna have a 3 part feel to them so 13's just gonna pick up where this one left off. I was super stoked to write these babies. Big hugs to everyone who's supported this story by follow/favoriting/and REVIEWING so far! **

**See ya next time! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Out of all the mental, emotional and physical trauma he'd suffered over the span of his young life, there were 15 seismic shifts that changed Edward's life forever.

The first was his beloved mother dying.

The second was him and Al training under Izumi Curtis.

The third was attempting to bring his mother back from the dead.

The fourth was Roy Mustang's forceful appearance in his life.

The fifth was his automail surgery and excruciating 1 year rehab.

The sixth was becoming the youngest State Alchemist in history.

The seventh was Nina Tucker's horrifying transformation into a chimera and her death.

The eighth was fighting Scar. And almost dying.

The ninth was Hughes' death.

The tenth was traveling to Briggs and surviving the Ice Queen Armstrong. And falling in love with Winry. Fighting Kimblee in that old mine shaft. Getting caught in that explosion. Falling. Getting impaled by a pole and healing himself with his own life force. Bad idea.

The eleventh was finding Hohenheim standing in front of his wife's grave.

The twelfth was going to war against Father and the Homonculus.

The thirteenth was defeating Father against all odds.

The fourteeth was sacrificing his alchemy in exchange for Al's life.

The fifteeth was marrying his crazy, lovable Gearhead.

And the sixteenth was the human seismic shift sitting in his lap. Who'd just told him her name.

A very striking, unique one at that.

Sitting there with an arm locked behind her back waiting for her to catch her breath, he didn't know this one meeting would ricochet far beyond the walls of his humble home and personal life. Didn't see the splintering of an entire country. Didn't realize his unrelenting drive would once again plunge his loved ones into danger. All he knew in this critical juncture of time, he achieved part one of his goal.

"Xena."

He tasted it on his tongue. Felt his mouth curve into a small smile.

"Cool name, I like it."

She shrugged then cocked her brilliant copper-orange head. Eyeing him.

"Whaddya want Ed?"

Topaz eyes widened in shock at her boldness.

"Wha-how'd you know?"

She snorted shifting her weight. Unfortunately the new position she settled in put her dangerously closer to his crotch.

_Crap. _He felt his mouth go dry. _Not there. Anywhere but there! _Thanks to Winry's hectic workload (ha! and she called _him _obsessed) their sex life suffered a drastic hit. All he knew was he'd slacked off being intimate with his wife...although it'd be nice if she came out of her damn _shop _every once in a while. And when he wanted to get busy she waved him off, telling him she was too tired. So he stopped moving towards her after a few mediocre attempts they _did _manage to squeeze in, since it became clear she preferred the company of machine oil and grease and her daunting array of tools and steel parts over him anyway.

And this wasn't helping any. The adrenaline-fueled chase he'd embarked on from Youswell just to run Xena down only added fuel to his starved libido.

"Who _doesn't? _Now tell me what's got ya so worked up you'd scuttle like a crab halfway across the country?" She gave him an amused smirk which did funny things to his insides. _No! Bad Elric. Yer MARRIED! _But he couldn't ignore the slight bulge in his pants. One threatening to expand quickly and REALLY make things awkward.

"Um..."

"You ain't a stalker are ya?"

His eyes bulged. "_Hell _no!"

"Then what? And it _better _be a good answer, or yer balls are _mine._" Ed gulped as her red grape wine eyes hardened and gave his boys a warning tweak.

"AHH!"

"What?"

His shout could be heard all the way to Central.

"LEGGO MY BALLS!" But a sharp buzz of pleasure raced through him. Made Ed catch his breath as he struggled to maintain his composure.

_Omigod I shouldn't be turned on by this-DAMMIT! Must not think dirty thoughts..._

She snorted and leaned back a bit, mercifully releasing his crotch. He exhaled heavily trying to make it sound like he was in pain, when in reality he was attempting to cover how very much aroused he'd been.

She folded her arms, ready to hear his explanation or excuse. The street lamp's soft glow only a few feet away added an unintentional initmacy to their predicament. In fact, replace the road and mountain and crashed vehicles with a motel and they'd be set.

Ed saw no point beating around the bush. Wanting to keep his boys intact he dove straight into it.

"I saw you kill those soldiers with alchemy in Youswell."

"Right. And I saw you charge them like a _total _moron. What the hell man? Ya _got _a death wish or somethin'?"

Unbidden his mind flashed to a snippet of his angry tirade over the phone in Harding's inn before he knew it was Al.

_WHAT? DO YA LIKE, HAVE A DEATH WISH?!_

_That's what __**I **__said when-_

When the bullets started flying. When buildings blew up. When she destroyed _everyone _in her path. When he got caught up in her rebound. When he bore witness to the impossible. When he felt the fire relit in his heart.

"No. I didn't-I...I _couldn't _let them kill you." His jaw tightened mentally cursing the hoarseness that crept into his voice without permission.

...

Xena blinked.

_Well THAT came out of nowheresville. _

"They wouldn't have been able to," she said sliding off his lap into the passenger seat before exiting the wrecked vehicle. Ed clambered after her protesting the whole way.

"But they WERE! There were like, 400 _plus guns_ pointed RIGHT at your _face-_"

She shrugged, walked around to both rear fenders of their 'borrowed' cars and touched them.

A flash of maroon light put a lid on the rest of Ed's rant and less than a second later the cars were brand spanking new as if they hadn't just been in a demolition derby.

"Okay Ed. Just so we're clear, back at Youswell, I didn't need saving." Xena slid behind the wheel, buckling her seatbelt. Ed fought down panic. _She can't leave me here! I've still got questions! _"I'm not a damsel in distress, or one of those stupid girls who sit by the phone or a window all day waiting on someone. I call the shots. So I got two questions for ya."

Ed cocked his head. _What? What's she-?_

"How long's it been since ya got laid? And two, do you want yer alchemy back?"

He gaped, unable to believe his ears.

"If ya do then follow me into town. If not then turn that tin can around and go home. Since the ticket office is closed right now, I'll need to find a hotel. Half a night Ed. That's your window. But seriously man. Collapse your dick." She turned the key over and the engine roared to life.

Ed reached out, trying to make sense of what he was hearing and on his guard for a scam.

"MY SEX LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Then he chuffed, trying to control his breathing. _Ballsy wench. "_And what if you're lying to me? What if I don't believe you?"

Xena rolled her eyes and proceeded to back her vehicle up. She didn't have the time nor the patience to entertain his humanistic beliefs. _He wants it bad enough he'll shelve his inner skeptic and follow without questioning for once. If he don't well...his loss. No skin off my back._

He took a few steps toward her. "Hey! _Stop _when I'm talkin to ya woman!"

She pressed the gas and took off spraying dirt and gravel but this time, she proceeded with caution, leaving a stunned Edward Elric staring after her retreating taillights.

_Oh hell no. I'm not losing her again!_

He scurried to his vehicle and jumped in. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this. _

Ed started the engine, but before putting it into gear, he pulled a small black book out of his pants pocket, flipped it open and scribbled a few hasty lines. Then he tucked it back in and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing. If she's for real I'm gonna know, and if she ain't..._

Cutting his deep-rooted doubt off he mimicked Xena's actions then sent the car at an easy pace down the rest of the incline. No sense in dying. The prospect of recovering his lost power was too much to pass up.

This was beginning to get _very _interesting.

...

Xena smiled as she spotted Ed's headlights catching up with her in the distance as she rolled into the outskirts of town. No coincidence there. He was way too damn curious for his own good.

Thank God. For once he didn't allow his unbelief to stop him. _I guess small miracles do exist. But then again, _she mused as she parked her stolen car between a covered carriage and an ancient black cab in front of the WELCOME GUESTS sign in front of the homey looking Hotel Mandrett, _he's one of those people who need solid proof of things or it doesn't exist._

Within minutes she had her room key. 145. It was at the very end of a quiet hallway, just what she needed, if Ed chose to take her up on her offer. No witnesses. No questions.

She set her suitcase down on the twin bed and popped it open. Gathering a change of clothes, she headed to the bathroom to shower off the day's grime.

_Come on Ed. I know how much you need this. Yer eyes gave ya away. _

...

_I should turn around. Who knows if she's telling the truth? She didn't exactly answer me back there,_ Ed thought as he cleared the double lane bridge, tracing the same path Xena had just taken. Then, seized by a sudden impulse, he pulled over in front of a close barber shop. Rested his head against the wheel.

Did he dare follow through? Take the plunge again?

_There's no goin' back if ya do this. Think of Winry and the kids. She's gonna be pissed. _

He snorted. _That's cause she's used to gettin' her way, like 99.9% of the time. It's not like I forbid her going to Rush Valley but she always finds something to rag me on alchemy. Besides, I'm done being useless._

_So __**that's **__the reason? Your stupid male pride? Seriously you don't know if this'll even work. What if she's conning you? Remember Cornello?_

Hands clenched tightly around the wheel, making it creak. Oh yes. He did. But for some odd reason he felt Xena wasn't lying to him.

_You sure? We could turn around and go home._

Edward raised his head, determination hardening his eyes.

_No. I'm doing it._

...

Within minutes he located her car outside of the five-story Hotel Mandrett. _Borrowed. It's borrowed_, he reminded himself, not having the heart to call it stolen. He was guilty of the same thing.

Taking a deep breath, he shut off the engine and once again dipped into his pocket for his black book.

He thumbed to a page, pulled out a pencil, then leaned against the car's restored hood to finish his hastily written note.

_-Okay. __I finally located her car. It's parked in front of this Hotel Mandrett place. Xena's inside. My life's about to change again. I can feel it. But...there's no way in hell I'm backing out now. __I need this. __Well here goes. Wish me luck-_

Snapping the book closed he tucked it back into his pants pocket and grabbed his bag.

Once inside the spacious lobby he beelined it to the desk.

"Excuse me can I-?"

The clerk, a short stumpy man with a thin moustache and short curly hair stood to greet his guest. "Gotta reservation with us sir?"

"Uh I'm meeting a friend," Ed hoped his bluff worked. "Her name's Xena Winter." _Please let it be enough._

"Hmmm ah yes here she is. Miss. Winter said to let you go on back. Her room number's 145." The clerk pointed. "Straight down that hallway and hang a quick left. It's at the very end."

"145. Got it." Without wasting any more time, Ed strode down the carpeted hall, his feet beating out their mismatched tattoo of flesh and metal.

_Omigod. I'm actually doin' it. For real this time._

_160._

_158._

_156._

_154._

The closer he came to Xena's room the heavier his steps got, to the point he had to brace himself against the cream-colored wall.

_What's wrong with me?_

The answer came almost instantly. It felt like he was back in his old childhood home walking to Hohenheim's study with Al to draw that cursed transmutation circle again. Heard his eleven-year old voice reciting the ingredients to the formula for the average adult human body-

_No. Stop! This isn't THAT. Never again d'ya HEAR ME? I just want my powers back. That's all._

So he forced his stomach back down and continued. It'd been too long. Buried under a tsunami of chores, wearing an apron, practically being a _single _parent, it was time he spoiled himself for a change.

_151._

_149._

_Oh crap. I'm almost there. Breathe Elric._

_147_

_146._

_**145.**_

Ed ground to a shuddering halt. The black slashy numbers stared challenging at him. Daring to knock. Daring him to hold his breath and ride into the middle of a raging rapids on a raft with no paddle.

Challenging him to grudginly accept a concept so foreign he'd made a habit of scoffing at his whole life.

Blind faith. No that wasn't right.

_Childlike _faith.

Like Al did all those years ago, (and still maintained) when their mother had lived and even more in the days following their failed attempt to resurrect her. In fact, it only served to _increase _his faith not the other way around. Believed in his reckless, stubborn as hell older brother, even though he'd condemned him to a living steel prison and finally restored his body as promised.

The longer he stood there with his feet shacked to the carpet the more he felt like a fool. But maybe that was why Xena left him. She was letting him weigh the risks. Offering him an escape.

But he'd come too far to turn back. So he raised a strong, battle-scarred hand.

And knocked three times.

A few seconds later he saw a dim line of lamp light spill into the hallway, illuminating half his face and the door behind.

Xena stood there, in faded grey shorts and loose black shirt, the low wattage catching her wild, shoulder-length, orange-copper hair, giving it a campfire glow. A knowing look on her face.

"Ya sure about this?"

He was struck at how wonderfully low and rich her alto voice was, so strikingly different from Winry's higher girlish tones. She studied his facial expressions closely, looking for any signs of doubt, of fear.

He kept his eyes locked on her face. Willing himself not to let them wander past her shoulder to the room behind. Doing _that_ he sensed, would telegraph a lack of trust, something he couldn't show in front of her.

"Yeah," he whispered, feeling his heart flutter in nervousness and excitement. "Let's do this."

She graced him with a very small smile, the most emotion he'd seen from her thus far, and opened the door wider.

Without a hint of hesitation he stepped through, turning to wait for further instructions. There were no transmutation circles drawn anywhere in the room. Which only furthered his curiousity and amped up the anticipation of what might be coming next.

Xena leaned out to check the hall, then satisfied everyone was asleep, softly swung the door shut, and with the softest _click _shut out the rest of the world along with any prying eyes to the borderline illegal ritual about to occur in that very room.

_I never thought I'd be doing this. But it's time to give Ed his powers back._

Little did she know the minefield she'd be walking into. And how explosive things were about to get regarding the Fullmetal Alchemist and his personal life. She pointed to the sea foam green sofa a few feet opposite the twin bed.

"Lie down and keep still."

He obeyed, shedding his jacket and draping it over the sofa's back, keeping her in view at all times as she walked over, pulling the hardback wooden table chair as she went. Sitting down Xena assumed the look he'd seen Winry give her patients when she was about to start an automail operation.

"Will it hurt?"

"No. I'm gonna put you in a deep sleep state." Fingertips hovered scant inches from his chest. "You'll be out for a while."

Ed bit his lip. "Yeah, but-"

She flicked that dead, fearless gaze over him and he felt a sharp needle of pain, right in the center of his heart. Hohenheim had worn a very similar expression when Ed discovered him standing in front of his mother's gravestone only 8 short years ago. The same sense of detached callousness. Of indifference to unnecessary displays of affection. And the sheer, overwhelming _intimidation _of presence she radiated was too uncanny. But he was too scared to ask her about it.

"What? Ya only get one _but _before I start."

"Is...well...I'm wondering if this is somehow, someway gonna...hurt _you..._then I don't want you to do this."

Her lips twitched. _Still trying to protect me, eh. Nice try Ed...but I'm no ordinary alchemist._

"It won't. That's why I'm doing this. It prevents you from telling anyone. Trust me when I tell you, some things aren't meant to be talked about."

He nodded against the round couch pillow his strong moral convictions at war with his reckless attitude. He took slow, even breaths to relax himself and closed his eyes.

Almost instantly a rush of soothing energy flooded his body, and he felt his mind begin to drift into a pleasant drowsiness.

Xena sensed Ed falling into the deep meditative delta state she wanted and increased the output of her alkahestry. Before she moved into the alchemy phase of the ritual a full medical diagnostic needed to take place to spot any injuries and heal them.

She had to focus. Tapping her connection to the Gate allowed her a greater amount of alchemic energy at a higher level without overtaxing her body, but the mental, physical and spiritual control required for this task would make other alchemists faint from the strain or die.

Outside the wind picked up and the clouds darkened.

**A/N: And since it IS borderline illegal Xena's gonna keep the details to herself. Later on, she'll reveal why. Thx for being patient! Big hugs to everyone following/favoriting/and reviewing. Keep the support coming! **

**FYI: No I'm NOT going to wreck Ed's marriage with a physical affair, he JUST MET Xena! But his _choices _might. Remember no good story's complete without conflict and I've dropped big hints concerning Ed making the conscious choice to NOT call his wife and brother MANY times! Not only that it's taken Ed 13 chapters to even CATCH this girl. So again I'M not gonna wreck his marriage but this meeting's gonna set events in motion as a result of his choices and let's face it, so far, they've been poor ones.**

**See ya next time folks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Central Headquarters**

**Central City, Amestris - night**

General Roy Mustang, the legendary Flame Alchemist, one of the big heroes of the Promised Day, and Furher hopeful, flung down his pen after signing the last of a string of priority documents and buried his haggard face in his arms. _All right Roy. Next time, never let the Major coerce you into signing a week's worth of paperwork ever again. It's just a PARTY we're attending for God's sake._

But Major Riza Hawkeye was relentless. And he swore she kept her gun trained on him all week on purpose so he wouldn't slack off.

Right on cue, the door creaked open. He raised his tired obsidian eyes to meet the sherry orbs of the love of his life. They couldn't declare themselves as a couple, forbidden by the frat laws, but those who knew them the longest knew they shared a connection that went far beyond the bounds of a superior and adjutant. The horrors they were both forced to commit in Ishval and fought against up to the terrible Promised Day only served to bind them and their small squad even closer together.

"Sir, your car's waiting."

He gave her a tired smile, insides warming when she returned it with a very small quirk of her lips. "Thank you Major. Now I can get home and finish packing."

"Ready when you are sir." She walked over to his desk and picked up the stack with practiced ease. Not one paper fluttered to the ground. "I'll just drop these off at Investigations then we'll be on our way."

Roy stretched, wincing as his back popped then swept his black coat over powerful shoulders. The sky, which had been clear and full of stars ten minutes ago, was now a thick, ominous grey. _That's strange. We're not supposed to get rain until next week._

"Carry on Major. Let's get this over with."

As the pair walked through the darkened corridors, their boots the only sound in the hushed building, Roy couldn't help but feel a twinge of uneasiness in his gut. Something about the weather creeped him out. The only other time he could recall feeling this way was his visit to Resembool 12 years ago, when he barged into Pinako Rockbell's home after discovering the Elric brothers had committed the ultimate sin. Of course, having been forced through the Gate himself, (a memory that still gave him nightmares) he'd become more sensitive to atmospheric changes among other things.

Reaching into his pocket, he slipped on his trusty ignition gloves. Riza noticed it out of the corner of her sharp eye.

"Sir the dark's nothing to be afraid of, unless you need a night light."

He narrowed his eyes. "Very funny Hawkeye. I don't like how the sky looks. It wasn't supposed to get cloudy and I don't feel good about this."

She raised an eyebrow but before she could say anything the door to Investigations flew open. Colonel Alex Louis Armstrong's gargatuan body filled the frame and his booming voice echoed through the empty hallway.

"OH GENERAL! MAJOR! What on earth are you two doing in my domain this la-_oomph!_"

Hawkeye shoved the stack of papers into his massive chest.

"Here's the priorites Colonel. I trust you're heading out as well?"

"Yes, yes of course I was Major," Armstrong said firmly clasping the precious stack between his meaty palms. Heaven forbid he drop her handiwork and make a mess. "Excuse me." He ducked under the lintel, impressing them both and they heard him cross the room to set the papers down to be processed. In no time his large bald head reemerged, wearing his cap and black coat.

"Well? Shall we?"

This time the silence was amicable until the trio reached the front steps of the Headquarters. A stiff wind blew, one that caused Mustang to shiver beneath his coat.

"I can't believe we were able to procure three days of freedom." He laughed suddenly startling his companions. "Three blessed days of no paperwork! No stuffy meetings!" Then his deep, rich baritone dropped to a mumble. "And three days I can breathe easier without Grumman's attack dogs waiting to pounce on us-"

"Sir?"

"Nothing Major. Let's get out of here already."

She nodded in aquiescence and without another word, took her place behind the wheel of his military car. Armstrong opened the back door for his friend and Mustang threw him a grateful glance before climbing into the back seat.

"So, I'll be seeing you both at the train station then?"

"8:00 am sharp Colonel."

"I'll be there sir. It'll be a well-deserved break for everyone and we get to see Edward Elric and his brother and family again."

Mustang smirked at the thought of surprising his former subordinate.

"Heh, I can't wait to see Fullmetal's reaction when he sees us all there."

"You mean when he sees _you,_ sir," Hawkeye corrected. _Honestly, he can't go one time without pissing the kid off. I swear he lives for those moments._

"Hey don't give me that what's wrong with you people?!" Roy held up his hands as innocently as he could manage. Which failed miserably.

"Whatever. You need to finish packing. Besides, you're useless when you don't get any sleep."

Roy's face fell. "Thanks a _lot _Major."

Armstrong stepped back from the vehicle's bullet-proof exterior and saluted.

Mustang and Hawkeye returned his salute, then the blond sharpshooter put the car into gear and pointed the vehicle's nose toward her superior's apartment.

Roy propped his elbow on his thigh, chin resting on his gloved hand. Staring out at the roiling cloud cover.

_Something doesn't feel right. What's going on out there? Dammit. Last thing I need is another layer of stress to deal with._

And it wasn't just paperwork. Grumman's elite power hungry regime was becoming a serious force to be reckoned with. To them, those who'd served under Bradley were nothing more than blight on the face of "transparency, honesty, and the new order" and were being investigated under the full extent of the law. Even now, military tribunals were underway thanks to several big names at the top, with General Hakuro leading the charge. It wouldn't be long before it was Roy's turn as he'd been responsible raining hell down on Ishval, inflicting a staggering amount of casualties. Never mind the fact he made atonement on the Promised Day, to a lot of the brass, his actions taken before and during that time were illegal in nature, one being his recruiting of a twelve year old boy into the State program, an unheard of feat.

That and the fact his youngest charge had lied straight to Bradley's face and all the higher-ups present durning his certification exam about how he aquired his metal limb. It was one of the things that kept him on his toes and responsible for dark circles piling up under his eyes.

_I'm too close to the top. My dream's within reach! _And he wouldn't have been able to see it though if it wasn't for the love and dedication of his comrades and the beautiful young woman driving him home. _Hughes, _he thought, a pained wistful expression clouding his face. _I wish you were here right now buddy. You'd come with us to Resembool, I know ya would. See Fullmetal and Winry and their kids, and Al's dating May...can you believe that? _

A pang of longing for a family of his own swept over the 37 year old General. But he knew, as long as him and Riza stayed in the military this wish would never be fufilled until he became Furher.

...

**Hotel Black**

**New Optain Amestris - night**

In the dim stormy greyness of the night outside filtering into their hotel room, Alanna arched her back moaning as Drake's skilled mouth and hands made her body dance.

"Oh my God...ungh...Drake-!"

"That's right." Her release was building to an unbearable crescendo as Drake's dark chocolate voice dripped with animalistic lust. "Scream for me ya dirty whore."

"Yes..." she gasped, fingers twined in his short hair, their sweat mingling. "Yes...right there OH!"

Alanna cried out as pleasure exploded through her core, earning a low chuckle from her partner under the sheets of their queen bed. Tony was in a suite two doors down fast asleep. He needed it after employing his alkhasetry to link the many circles needed to aquire their fifteenth Stone, using the city of Emell as material.

It was a bold move. What Drake really wanted was a huge city like Liore or Youswell, or East City, but all in due time. He needed an entry point into the military where he could get in with key military brass and unearth secrets starting with Ishval all the way through to the Promised Day and everything in between.

Alanna collapsed, limbs boneless, long hair splayed like curtain of black silk over the pillows. Felt Drake grasp her bare shoulder and pull himself out from under the cool sheets to lay his head on the pillow next to hers, staring up at the ceiling fan's spinning blades, draping a long muscled arm over her waist.

"We're getting closer to our goal Lana." She hummed in response belly tightening as he traced lazy patterns over her skin. "The country's dead weight only becomes useful when they're packed into pretty red stones."

"You got that right. But it's time to rest Flint," she said laying her hand over his chest, the nickame a reference to his ruthless nature. "Big days ahead."

"Yes." Drake murmured staying awake long after she'd drifted off. "Soon Mustang, I'll make your life along with your band of mutts such a living hell, you'll regret the day you laid eyes on the Elric brothers."

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

**SPOILER WARNING: All journal entries in this fic will show up in "SAFE" at some point. I won't say when...so this is my heads up to those following that story. Still be sure to comment on them even though you've seen them here. Big hugs to all who've shown their support for both stories! :)**

_From the private journal of Edward Elric, Hero of the People and legendary Fullmetal Alchemist. Written on the train en route to New Optain the morning after Xena's battle with Amestrian soldiers._

_Dear book._

_I'm not a believer. But...how can I deny what I saw with my own eyes? _

_Turning men and weapons to dust with hands-free alchemy...summoning glyphs...even the elements were in play. She opened the Gate. She had to. It's the only explanation that makes sense. And it scares me._

_I mean, half the stuff she did wasn't remotely possible let alone doable in a hundred years without it. And she transmuted fast. Scary fast. Those guys never stood a chance. But they were going to kill us both so it was alright. Boy I am SO gonna get a wrench to the head when Win finds out what happened._

_But anyway her body was whole! Intact! No automail limbs. No coughing up blood from internal damage. Can you believe that book? I betcha a Philosopher's Stone was involved. Nothing else grants you safe passage through the Gate. It pays your toll so you don't have to. Even though I'm opposed to using innocent lives like that, I can't find it in me to be angry at her for it. I don't know the circumstances. So that's why I'm on this train instead of going home like I should be._

_Oh did I forget to mention, she transmuted HANDS-FREE? _

_Only Hohenheim and the bearded guy possessed that ungodly skill._

_This can't be happening. Any second I'll wake up and pretend it was all a surreal dream. Except my ribs are killing me and my head's throbbing like crazy._

_I need to find her. I can't explain why I'm drawn to this woman, but I want answers. _

...

**Hotel Mandrett**

**Mandrett, Amestris **

Soft sunlight filtered through the curtains, heralding the start of a glorious morning. Bleary-eyed Xena yawned, stretching her aching arms to get rid of stiffness. She gazed at the tall man sleeping peacefully on the sofa, looking like an angel with the pale light caressing his high cheekbones. Highlighting his long golden locks so that they glowed softly.

A quiet sigh slipped out as she carefully stood up. Her body screamed at her to rest but she tamped it back. _I can't go to sleep yet. I'll save it when I'm on the train. _Padding over to the bed she quickly grabbed her clothes and pulled them on, leaving her boots till she left the room.

Praying she wouldn't make too much noise and wake Ed. He needed to sleep until she could figure out her next move. He didn't stir an inch and for that Xena was grateful. Spared her from answering questions.

_Okay. I'm ready. _But her legs wouldn't carry her to the door. Why was she hesitating? _Dammit. I need to leave but... _Maroon eyes flicked over Ed's shirtless chest which she removed after putting him under, revealing his sturdy, scarred frame. The angry jagged scar circling his right shoulder held her gaze the longest. Then that ugly ragged star shape puncture wound fossilized on both sides of his left abdomen.

Where his guts had been shredded.

Where most of the internal damage was concentrated and she had to spend a considerable amount of time restoring the lost years he'd recklessly thrown away to seal that hole.

_He's too cavalier with his own life. Why didn't he use a Stone to fix that mess?_

If she closed her eyes she could picture steel replacing soft, vulernable flesh...where the Gate had ripped it off. Extracting its ruthless toll. Ditto his left leg, and his mind ravaged by monstrous nightmares. A common side effect shared by anyone who dared to challenge Truth unaided.

_How can I do that to him? Besides I don't think he's gonna let me go that easily. Not after this._

She cast about the room till she spotted hotel stationary on the coffee table. On cat feet she tip-toed across the carpeted floor, bent over and with a slight flash of alchemic light wrote a quick note so he wouldn't worry.

Then she was out the door and down the hall boots in hand till she reached the enormous lobby where several guests were heading out on their morning routines.

On went her knee-high steel-toed boots, double-knotted laces already stretched to a comfortable fit. On went her rimless black sunglasses. Then she was out the lobby's double doors ignoring her borrowed car. It'd just create a lot of noise and she didn't want Ed following her around town.

_Time to get a big breakfast for two. After last night, I'm starvin'._

...

**Resembool, Amestris**

The moment Roy, Riza and Armstrong's train rolled to a stop they were expecting the quaint barn-like station to be deserted. Instead the narrow concrete platform was jammed full of waiting passengers of all ages. Since their city clothes stood out among the simple country outfits of trousers, overalls, and short-sleeves, they found themselves the target of bold and sideways stares.

Roy waved good-naturedly a winning smile on his face. Riza, walking two steps to his right, noticed the younger element return her superior's gesture and wave back putting the crowd at ease. _Is there any doubt this man is the next Furher? _she thought as Armstrong loaded their bags into a waiting buckboard. That done he motioned to his comrades to climb on. Once seated the farmer touched the reins to his horse's back and the trio were on their way to the Elric residence.

Roy folded his arms loosely across his chest and closed his onyx eyes. Let the scented country breeze caress his skin and hair, and gave the wind permission to blow his troubles and burdens into the impossibly blue sky, if only for a few short days. _There's something about the countryside that makes you relax. _He thought, remembering the past few times he'd been in this peaceful village all under military orders or duress to stop the dreaded Promised Day. It was nice to kick back without constantly looking over one's shoulder, expecting a knife in the back or be ruthlessly confronted by his past sins.

That and it was a cheap excuse to see his former subordinate and his brother again.

But when the trio had arrived at the Central train station, they were met with startling news. A massive earthquake had struck the small border town of Aryss not four days ago killing everyone. The poor citizens had no warning and the place was completely wiped off the map. The quake also destroyed a large stretch of track a quarter mile long in both directions

Roy stood there staring at the ticket clerk, stunned speechless. An entire town gone in a single night? He might've written it off as hysterical ramblings but the fate of Xerxes kept him from dismissing it outright. Reports of collapsed railway tracks by locals around the country (usually around steep mountain/hilly areas and fault lines) were becoming more frequent. Landslides occurring in the blink of an eye. Violent upheavals in the earth that no one could explain swallowing thousands of innocent civilians alive.

The dark-haired man pursed his lips. A natural disaster was beyond his power to stop. There was nothing he-or anyone for that matter-could do to bring those people back. And the timing couldn't be more worse. His sway over the country was losing steam despite Fullmetal's occasional appearance in Central to run damage control with photo ops and grand speeches, with Roy doing the majority of the talking.

His mouth quirked into a small smirk. Fullmetal-he really couldn't bring himself to call the younger man Ed after he surrendered his State title and even then he insisted the kid keep it as a memento-hated flowery words with a passion. He preferred to talk with his fists, a logic Roy understood a lot better and didn't hesitate to employ after Maes Hughes had been gunned down in cold blood by a demon named Envy and sent him spiraling into vengeful darkness.

Riza sat a foot from his side, perfectly within military regulations, ever vigilant. As much as she longed to sit freely by the black-haired alchemist's side without reproach, the frat laws prohibited such an intimate action. So like a good, loyal soldier, she chose to obey the rules rather than raise hell over it and endanger the General's precarious position further. If their illicit relationship off duty behind closed doors ever came to light it would be a disaster. And hurting Roy was the last thing she'd ever do.

But with every passing year since her grandfather became Furher it was getting harder to suppress her natural feminine desires. Every fiber of her being (and biological clock) protested loudly against the stifling, outdated law and she was secretly counting the days when it would be abolished.

Armstrong broke through her musings.

"Something bothering you Major?"

The blond sharpshooter blinked out of her reverie, severely chastising herself for slipping into such a deliquent state. "Oh, it's nothing," she said, staring out at the lush rolling hills and rocky cliffs. "I've just forgotten how beautiful it is out here."

The Strong Arm Alchemist noted the woman's subtle attempt to divert his attention, but chose to humor her rather than point it out.

"Indeed it is. Almost makes it hard to believe this was nearly destroyed when that terrible circle was-"

"Colonel." Roy's tone was casual but Armstrong heard the force of command underneath.

"Right. My apologies, sir."

Roy turned back to watching a shepherd guiding his sheep over pasture to a nearby watering hole. "Let me know when we've reached the house."

"Roger that."

...

**Elric compound**

Heinkel reared his meaty fist back and with a swift powerful strike split the twentieth log of the morning. He paused to wipe sweat from his forhead with his sleeve.

"Hey man you done splittin' them logs yet?" Darius emerged from the house a glass of fresh lemonade in his massive fist. "Miss Pinako's got some big spreads planned. We don't wanna run out."

The lion chimera waved back smirking. "Don't worry ya walking stomach. I've got it covered. But bring me that lemonade willya? I'm thirsty as hell."

Darius clumped down the steps, raising a bushy eyebrow at his friend's statement. "Walkin' stomach eh? The Elric brats can eat us under the table and still have room for leftovers."

Heinkel snatched the cold glass out of the gorilla chimera's hand and chugged the drink in a single gulp. Him and Darius-along with the rest of the chimera pack-had been the first group to arrive at the house.

"You got _that _right. Anyway I've been hearing the Mr. and Mrs. are having marital problems-"

"Ya can jest stop _right there, _brotha." Both chimeras turned to see Jerso walk around the corner of the house, carrying a crate of vegetables and fresh poultry. "Whateva issues them two lovebirds have ain't none of our business. Besides that's part of married life. Don't know of any single relationship that don't have its share of ups and downs. Ain't no such thing as a perfect marriage. Now shut up and gimme a hand." He jerked his head in the direction of an open wood trap door at the rear of the building. "There's plenty more in the cellar. So git a move on."

...

**Mandrett, Amestris**

It wasn't long after Xena went into town to buy food before Ed started to come out of his sleep state.

_Hmmm. _His eyelids felt glued shut so he used a mental crowbar to pry them open. _Best sleep I've had in a while. _No nightmares plagued his mind and as he slowly let more detail creep into his line of sight he was struck by the silence.

_Wait. _Ed bolted upright, forgetting he wasn't wearing a shirt. Gold eyes frantically swept the room. _Where'd she go?! _

"Xena?" He scrambled up only to get his legs tangled in the green and aqua blue comforter and he hit the floor with a harsh curse.

Groaning he pushed himself to a kneeling position carefully untangling himself from the blanket when a piece of folded paper on the coffee table caught his attention.

Snatching it from its resting place, he unfolded it with a gentleness that belied his brash nature.

_-Ed_

_Went to grab some food. Don't let me catch ya pinin' when I get back._

_Xena-_

Ed felt one of his eyebrows twitch, lip curling into a snarl as he whipped a clenched fist not holding the note level with his chin.

"PINE?! Grrrr...I don't _pine_..._I'm not a __**girl!"**_

Then he realized his ribs weren't hurting anymore.

Neither was that old nagging injury in his gut where he'd made that desperate (reckless) patch job. He gingerly probed all over his torso.

Nothing.

_What's going on? I-I'm completely healed. _He loosened his clenched fist, starting intently at his fingers. _Xena. What exactly, did you do to me? _

"Oh well, at least she hasn't run away." Stretching out the kinks in his shoulders Ed let his arms drop.

Brought them across his chest...

...and inadvertantly clapped his hands together.

**TBC...**


	16. Chapter 16

Xena skillfully sidestepped a young couple holding hands as they stared into each others eyes, bodies brushing together as they passed her on the sidewalk. The action nearly made her drop the three parcels carrying breakfast she'd tucked under her elbow onto the pavement.

"Oi! Get a room dumbasses!"

The black-haired man wearing tan trousers and a light blue shirt turned around and shot her the stink eye, only to get a middle finger and a patented death glare for his trouble. Taking the hint, he grabbed his lover's elbow and steered her deeper into the crowded thoroughfare. She tsked as she continued to push through the river of bodies.

"Tch. Seriously, what the hell's wrong with people? Shagging in public should be illegal."

Various food smells mingled with perfumes and the crisp morning air. A gaggle of bright-eyed laughing children ran by without a care in the world. An old man-missing his right leg under his wrinkled grey pants-sat on a peeling green bench further down the block with a newspaper in hand lost in a daily ritual that probably started in his youth.

The whole scene reminded the young alchemist of her time spent traveling with Hohenheim. They would stop over in towns like this overnight then be on the road early in the morning. It was rare that the duo stayed in one place for more than a few days at a time. Mostly because Xena reminded the living Philosopher's Stone-although in the early days she didn't know that's what he _really_ was-that she needed to be human every once in a while.

The look he'd given her was almost indescernable thanks to the light obscuring his gold eyes behind his oval rims. But in the end he agreed to take the breaks, even though he really didn't need the rest, she nailed home a valid point. Xena was a growing girl who, despite closing her emotions off, still wanted to absorb all the different sights, sounds, and smells.

Hohenheim, bless him, let her do it. Those were some of her fondest memories of the stern man with a gentle soul. There was a picture in her jacket's inside pocket of her and the old man posing for a street photographer in Liore in front of the outdoor bar in the center of town not far from the church where the Leto cult held their services. It was one of her most prized possessions which she pulled out from time to time for reassurance when she felt at her lonliest.

She shook her head to clear her jumbled thoughts. Now wasn't the time to dwell on the past. Her stomach growled. Dizziness started to set in causing Xena to sway on her feet. She leaned against the cold, unyielding surface of a street lamp, blinking away black spots swimming in her vision. Tapping into the Gate for an extended period of time left her sluggish and exhausted. And without food in her system, she ran the risk of collapsing in the middle of the sidewalk in a strange town where the only other person she knew was-

A sizzle of silver-blue light shot into the sky. Startled she whipped her head in the direction it came from.

_The hotel! _

Adrenaline spiked through her body and she took off at a dead run down the street. _Omigod, if that actually worked-!_

A loud whoop split the sky and Xena recognized Ed's voice. Putting on an extra burst of speed she blew through the hotel lobby past startled guests. Within seconds she cranked the knob over and threw the door open wide.

Ed stood in the middle of the room, still shirtless. He spun around, and when he saw Xena standing there, broke into the biggest smile since bringing Al back from beyond the Gate. His voice came out an excited whisper.

"It's back!"

Maroon eyes widened at the sight of a section of the coffee table, clearly deformed by alchemy. She darted her gaze at the object Ed held nestled in his large hands.

It was a serrated short sword with a skull decal on the hilt.

"Ohmigod Xena! _My alchemy's back!" _

She took several steps into the room dropping her parcels on the floor as Ed slid the sword onto the table before rushing over and sweeping her into a massive bear hug. Xena slowly snaked her arms around his bare back as she felt the tall man tremble beneath her palms. Hot breath fanned out over her neck, raising goosebumps but the ecstatic gold eyed alchemist didn't notice.

"Thank you, thank you. Oh thank you." His throaty whispers sounded like a fervent prayer that against all odds had been miraculously answered. "Oh God...is this for real? I'm...not dreaming this?"

"No. Yer not."

Ed pulled back but still held her at an arm's length, gripping her shoulders. Filled with awe at what she'd done. His eyes darted over her frame checking for injuries and finding none, met her steady gaze.

"Y-you're not hurt. How?"

She chewed the inside of her lip. _What can I tell him without giving too much away? I'm really not supposed to reveal the details. Truth's orders. _"Sorry. Trade secret."

That answer didn't satisfy Ed. He tightened his grip just a little.

"Please! You gotta tell me how ya did that!"

Xena frowned as she caught his wrists and squeezed. He immediately released his hold, confusion written in his eyes as she turned and walked back to pick up the packages she'd dropped a few minutes earlier.

"Yer not in pain right?"

He blinked as she crossed over to the coffee table and knelt. Mouth watering as she cut the twine and unwrapped a side of cooked veal and a loaf of golden brown bread.

"Uh, no. I feel fine."

Xena hummed, and motioned him to join her at the table as she continued her interrogation.

"What method did ya use to circulate the power?"

He held out his palms, studying them as if he still couldn't believe what had transpired just a few minutes ago. "I was stretching, and I clapped my hands together by accident-"

She nodded, then cocked her bright copper head at the alchemic warp.

"Try touching it instead of clapping."

He did as he was told, placing his fingertips to the wood. Immediately, a crackle of light shot out and within seconds the table was restored as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Ed yanked his hand back, mouth agape. _Holy crap! This is like, some serious Scar level stuff right there..._

"I used alkahestry to heal your body before I went into the alchemy phase," she said laying thick strips of steak onto a piece of bread for her sandwich. "In addition, I managed to restore the life ya gave up to close that wound on yer side."

Ed paused in mid-chew, eyes wide. _No! All that must've cost her something. Equivalent Exchange forbids that kind of action! _He swallowed and seized his mug filled with water to help wash the meat and bread down. _ I won't forgive myself if she got hurt restoring my power._

Unaware of his thoughts the younger woman continued. "But ya can't tell anybody about this. I'll be forced into a lab or becoming a dog of the military. Either way ya slice it, I'm screwed."

"You haven't given me any details," Ed pointed out. "Can't tell what I don't know."

She took a long draught of water.

"There's a reason for that. But not now. Let's finish eating. Then I'll need to go buy a ticket for the next train heading north-"

"I've got a better idea." Xena raised an eyebrow at Ed's interruption. "You can come to the reunion party at my house in Resembool."

**TBC...**

**A/N: Alright guys. I know it's been a while since I updated this thing but the truth is, life got in the way, the motivation wasn't there and my muse decided to take a semi-vacation. So forgive me for the LOOOOONG wait but it's back! :) **

**Reviews keep this baby going. Enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

In the ensuing silence that followed seconds after Ed dropped his hasty invitation, Xena stared incredulously across the table into earnest, entreating gold orbs. He looked so much like his father at that exact moment she nearly forgot to breathe for a second.

"What?" Desperate to snap out of her minor self-induced shock she threw out the only word her mind was capable of forming.

Ed cocked his head to one side, nonplussed. His half-eaten sandwich sat on his plate, temporarily forgotten.

"A party," he repeated noticing her pupils were slightly dilated. _Dammit. I'm scaring her. _"I-well...my brother called me out of nowhere in the middle of the night a few days ago, and he kinda sprung it on me." Xena's maroon eyes narrowed at his last words. Ed forced himself not to gulp.

"A few nights," she echoed, a shrewd look pinching her face, making the scar over her eye pucker a bit. "That's when I first saw ya back in Youswell. What _were _you doing out there anyway?"

_Crap! What do I tell her? _Frantically, the tall man racked his brain for a plausible answer. Knowing full well she could probably read between the lines.

"I was traveling to study alchemy," he confessed. "And I decided to stay over a few days before deciding which country's science I could devour next." It chapped him to admit the full truth, to say it was due to Winry becoming more engrossed in her job and leaving him and Pinako to raise their two kids. Or that he felt increasingly useless, watching his wife bringing home the bacon and he could no longer do what he loved the way he used to.

But he didn't have to worry about sitting on the proverbial shelf anymore, collecting dust like his old alchemy notes. He felt alive again.

Reborn.

Whole.

The jagged hole left in his heart when he sacrificed his portal was sautered shut.

"So anyway, will you come?" He watched her face carefully. Praying she'd change her mind about continuing north. "Nobody said I couldn't bring a friend."

"There's gonna be a lot of people Ed," she replied taking another bite of her steak sandwich, boring a hole through the grains of the table. "Not to mention the questions that'll be asked when they see you can use alchemy again."

He ran a calloused palm over his face. _Aw man, I forgot about that. _

"I'm sorry. It can't be helped," he said softly.

She glared at him over the rim of her cup.

"That's not helping."

"Look I won't let anything happen to you," Ed reassured, leaning forward to drive home his point. "Worst comes to worst I can always take the punishment that Bastard General might have up his sleeve."

She snorted at the gold-eyed alchemist's nickname for the womanizing Roy Mustang. Leave it to Ed to take a vulgar insult and turn it into a strange form of showing affection.

Outside their hotel room, city life went about its bustling, restless pace oblivious to the life-altering conversation taking place, though neither of its occupants knew it at the time.

"Ed listen. There's a reason those guys were out to kill me. You heard what they said."

_"Your abilities blaspheme God!"_

Ed scowled at the memory, fingers threatening to shatter the delicate cup he was holding. Somehow, he was scared to ask what that really meant. Cause then he might learn things he shouldn't...or didn't want to know.

"And besides, it's open season on alchemists." Her scowl deepened. "If Grumman's attack dogs have their way we won't be allowed to practice freely or at all. From what I've read in the papers, it appears rebel factions are tryin' to get the ban on gold lifted. And that's just for starters. Ed, I know yer not gonna like this, but hear me out. Further down the line, forbidden and dangerous acts like human alchemy will no longer be considered taboo, but encouraged and accepted. You've already caught a glimpse of what that looks like."

Ed stilled. Flashes of ravenous one-eyed albino creatures with a craving for human flesh raced through his mind. A horrific, gruesome sight that-among other things-still had the power to yank him forcefully out of a rare, deep slumber. Of his tragic failure he committed with Al that bloody, terror-filled autumn night that set in motion a chain of events that led to Amestris nearly being devoured by a demon's lust for absolute power. Of Nina Tucker's horrific transformation into a chimera, which served as a harsh, bitter reminder that he was pitifully human and no god. Of coming to grips with the fact Hohenheim wasn't the perfect parent, that it was unfair to heap all that anger and resentment on those heavily stooped shoulders and the fact he'd never have the chance to take back all his sharp words and spiteful attitude.

Seeing his troubled expression Xena took a sip of water to wet her throat.

"Ya _do _realize if I go with ya to this thing," she said. "The clock starts for both of us. It won't be long before you transmute again. And that's when trouble starts."

"No." Ed clenched his fists, shoulders taut and quivering. Remembering the callous disregard for both their lives back at Youswell at the hands of the military. "I'll be _damned _if I let the State anywhere near you again."

_It's not just the State I'm worried about. _Xena thought as she rose, collecting the empty plates and throwing the trash away. _It's whoever's gonna be there at his house that's the problem. _

"Xena."

She glanced back, only to find Ed staring at her with an intense, protective gleam in his eye. The sun caught in his hair and highlighted his skin and for a second she saw the indomitable strength that pushed him to defeat Father with his bare hands. That in restoring his alchemy she'd forged a bond for life. A rare feat, knowing it was a difficult task for this man to make new friends.

She felt the rush of emotions fill her entire being. Thanks to the unusually prolonged nature of her ritual the night before-normally the Gate didn't drain her that badly-a soul bond had been formed, an indelible psychic imprint that she would share with Ed for the rest of their lives.

Unconsciously, Ed touched his gut with his fingertips as he tried to convince her that everything would be fine. That it was just an extended get together with a bunch of old friends, nothing more. Totally harmless.

"Please." His voice softened, much like it had back in the seat of her wrecked car after he pulled her into his lap and let her hold onto him after saving her from falling to her death. "Don't be afraid of me."

She placed a hand on the edge of the counter her expression unreadable.

"I never was."

...

**East City - Amestris**

Drake stared out the taxi's window deep in thought. East City's streets were bustling but he paid no attention to the combined noises of people, cars and the odd carriage passing by his view. On the surface everything seemed normal to the untrained eye. But he knew better. Deep beneath the surface of the land, he sensed the dark occultic imprint seared into the soil left behind courtesy of the Promised Day. Any time the Gate was opened, it scarred whatever it touched and this was no exception.

It seemed East City and Central had suffered the worst side effects of Father's diabolical plan to usurp God. Animals were uneasy whenever they got within 100 feet of Central HQ, frustrating their owners to no end. Stricter curfews were in place. And alchemy was being blamed by certain influential groups and individuals in power as the root cause of all the horrors they'd experienced seven years ago. Quite forgetting the fact alchemy was a force of nature that held no human emotions or morals. That it wasn't good or bad. It simply _was._ What really mattered was the _alchemists_ use of this incredible power and their intent behind it.

If Drake played his cards just right, he could be in a position to take down the country from the inside out.

Alanna nudged his shin with her foot. She was sultry as usual, with her black hair in a stylish updo wearing a tight leather miniskirt, low-cut sleeveless blouse and high-heeled stiletto boots.

"Stop thinkin' too much. You got this alright?"

He brought himself back to earth blinking the light out of his icy blues. She couldn't help the tremble in her limbs as he raked his dead gaze over her lush body. Alanna let her legs go slack, not caring if he saw under her skirt.

Drake hummed as he stared at the darkened space between Alanna's long legs and the hem of her mini. He was tempted to hike it up a few more inches knowing full well she wouldn't protest but it wasn't the right time or place. He had work to do.

All too soon the taxi stopped in front of East City headquarters. The driver stayed behind the wheel as he was the only one getting out.

Alanna leaned in as Drake opened the car door, pausing halfway. Wrapping a large hand around the back of her head, he placed his lips next to her ear.

"I won't be long. Get to the nest as soon as possible. Toby's already there. Don't let anyone get a read on our hideout. Be ready to relocate to Central."

Her lips brushed against his ear. "Roger that."

He exited the taxi quickly, slamming the door shut. He stared at the massive sprawling complex. The State exams were being held this entire week and he didn't want to be late.

"Best of luck on the exam sir."

He gave the driver a curt nod then began walking towards the white steps leading into one of Amestris' major arteries. All he cared about was gaining that coveted watch so he could further advance his plan.

...

**Hotel Mandrett - Mandrett Amestris**

Ed exhaled in relief, feeling his chest loosen. _Thank God. I'm glad we cleared that up. _

"So?"

"So what?"

Ed cleared his throat and adopted a more formal pose. "Miss Xena Winter, will you give me the honor of accompanying me to my home?"

Xena fought to suppress a hearty cackle. Ed sitting upright at the table hands folded in front of him, shirtless and asking her like a proper gentleman was too absurd for words.

"Put yer shirt on."

He blinked once.

"Huh?"

She firmly planted her hands on her hips and amused smirk curling her mouth while sarcasm rolled off her tongue.

"Yer seriously gonna go to the ticket office half dressed Elric?" She squinted at his muscular torso. "Ya might blind the clerk."

Gold eyes stared at her for a few more seconds. Then a smile broke across his face and she saw a threshold had been crossed.

"Nope. Wouldn't dream of it."

Giddy with happiness the tall man sprang up and snatched his shirt off the back of the couch, pulling it over his head in record time. He plunged his hand into his pants pocket and found his wallet safely tucked where it always was.

"I'll be right back." He pulled out his pocketwatch and flipped it open. The hands read 11:12 am. "If I hurry, we can make the afternoon train."

"I'll be here."

Minutes later Ed found himself standing in line to buy two tickets to Resembool. As the line inched forward his small inner voice chose to make itself heard.

_What will Winry think about this?_

His body jerked a bit, then Ed felt his insides turn to mush. _Oh damn. I completely forgot to call her! _Sweat beaded on his forehead. _What am I gonna say? _

_It's your own fault for not informing her of your little detour in the first place._

_Oh shut up. Xena's a friend. _He shoved his thoughts back into a corner. _How often do I take to new people?_

Silence.

_That's right. Almost never. _

Then before he knew it, it was his turn at the window.

"Good morning sir. How may I help you?"

He looked up at the middle-aged female clerk's plump face, graying hair tied back in a loose bun.

"Two tickets to Resembool please."

She kept up a pleasant chatter as she processed his request.

"Resembool huh? I hear that's a nice place to live."

Ed nodded as he watched her scan the departure times. "Sure is. Great place to raise a family."

His smile faded as he watched the matronly woman frowning at something sitting on her desk. He peered through the window just as she glanced up. "Forgive me sir. I'll have to change your route."

"Why what's wrong?"

She leaned forward until her chin was nearly level with the wooden counter. "You've been reading the paper lately sir?"

He shook his head, impatient to get back to the hotel and pick Xena up.

"No. Should I?"

The clerk sighed. "Well if you _did_ then you'd know the track between Aquorya and Aryss has been completely destroyed by an earthquake not too long ago."

He froze. _Earthquake? _Large, jagged cracks in the earth as he was riding towards the Mandrett break rose sharply in his mind. The suspended train secured by Xena's alchemy loomed the largest. _If she hadn't been riding on that, all the passengers would've died._

Suddenly his throat became dry.

"That's...the quickest way home for me."

The older woman smiled apologetically as she handed his tickets over. "Sorry sir, but the route I've got you on will retrace your steps back to East City. It'll add a few more hours to the trip but that's the best I can do."

Swallowing thickly Ed accepted the tickets for the 12:30 afternoon train, then moved away so the next person could be served.

_Now _what? A sour feeling welled up in his stomach as he shuffled to find the nearest phone booth to call Winry. Not only was he bringing home a complete stranger to meet his friends and family he had to convince his wife to get the guest bedroom of their house ready so Xena wouldn't have to stay at the pitiful excuse of a hotel in town.

Finding a green booth situated a half block from the station Ed swallowed back the rising panic in his chest. _Calm down Ed. Breathe. It's just a phone call. You can do this._

Finally after what seemed an eternity but was only five seconds, Ed forced his trembling fingers to deposit the required amount of coins into the slot.

Apprehension filled him as he placed the receiver to his ear. No more delaying.

He had no choice but to talk to his wife and pray she wouldn't kill him when he told her his route would be longer or that he was bringing a friend to _her_ party. A _female_ friend.

As he listened to the phone buzz he made a snap decision. Leave out the female part. He'd say he was bringing a special guest. That's all she needed to know for now. No need to upset her until he got home.

But then she'd demand to know who it was. Scratch that. He'd leave out the special part-

"Hello? Rockbell residence."

He let out a deep shaky breath. _Do this! _He silently commanded.

"Hey, Win. It's Ed."

**TBC...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay guys, I noticed with the last guest review-much appreciated, btw-there's a bit of confusion regarding Xena and how she fits into Ed's life. At this point, there's nothing romantic going on until much later in the story. They're just friends for now. And as far as Winry goes...that's gonna be a major curveball when it happens. Also keep in mind that Drake's just about to take the State Exam. That should worry you. A lot. **

**Secrets will come out during the party. It's what's gonna happen AFTER that big things start happening. **

**I hope this clears up any confusion regarding the plot.**

**With that said, on with the story. **

**AllyGal123:**

**Lol stupid phone. :P Don't ya just love it when that happens? **

**Hmmm...well, let me put it this way: I tend to **_**do**_** stuff to characters in my stories. Nobody's safe. You're gonna be in for a few surprises. Don't get me wrong. Ed loves his wife. It's just things beyond his control will start happening. I can't give any more out cause...PLOT SPOILERS! ;)**

**Mandrett Train Station **

A pregnant pause on the Resembool end of the phone line was making Ed nervous. Winry never let the silences hang this long, but he knew the longer it took for her to respond the worse the shouted lecture he would receive. He braced a hand on the booth's clear glass pane, preparing to lose his eardrum to his wife's wrath.

"E-Ed? Is...is that really you?"

Shocked, Ed snapped out of his braced state. Unused to the hestiancy tinging Winry's loud, womanly tones.

"Of course! Who else would it be ya silly gearhead?"

The tall man yanked the speaker away from his ear as shrieks of relief blared into the confined space of the booth.

"ED! OHMIGOD, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! AL AND I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK THAT SOMETHING AWFUL HAPPENED TO YOU AND-!"

"Whoa, whoa it's okay Win." Ed soothed. "It's okay. I'm fine. Everything's fine. I'm in the middle of getting home now." Nervously he started rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, how late am I gonna be?"

"You mean the party?" Her voice sounded even but growing up together taught him many things. One being the fine art of learning to read her moods through her voice. Even through the circular earpiece he could pick up on the slight current of disappointment in her tone. "Most of the guests are here wondering where you're at."

"Tell 'em I'll be there before they know it."

Then he heard it. The unmistakable sound of large feet running across wooden floorboards. Next thing he knew Al's unmistakable masculine voice shot into his ear, full of concern for him.

"Brother! You're alive! I was just about to go look for you when I heard those gunshots a few days ago and I-"

Ed frantically lowered his head between the thin metal slats comprising the phone's hook. "Al! Shh!"

"But-but Ed-"

"I said _shh!_"

Somewhere in the background noises of plates clattering, the broken hum of conversations taking place and the occasional burst of laughter, Winry's voice cut cleanly through the sound.

_"What did you say Al?"_

"Uh..."

_Don't say it kid. _Ed begged silently. He spared a quick glance at his watch. 12:05 pm. _Crap! I still need to pick up Xena at the hotel! _Sweat droplets beaded on his face.

"Hey Al, _Ineedyoutodoabigfavorforme."_

"Huh? What was th-"

Ed inhaled deeply.

"I need you. To do. A big favor. For me."

He heard his kid brother shifting and pictured him rubbing the back of his neck, as he was prone to do when nervous or shy. "Okay..."

"I know it's short notice, but can you ready the guest bedroom? Yanno make sure the bed's turned out and the room's presentable."

Al sounded puzzled as he was certain the others were, because all the background noise stopped. "Sure, but who's it for?"

Ed closed his eyes briefly. Summoning his strength. "I'm bringing a plus one to the party."

The sound of the phone being snatched from his brother's grasp was the precursor to Winry's deadly calm voice drilling into his ear. The calm before the eruption.

"I'm sorry." His neck hairs prickled, trying to escape from the coming explosion. "I didn't quite _catch _that last part. Care to repeat it?"

Ed felt something break deep inside his brain. For over a year, his frustrations with his domestic life simmered just under the frayed mask of compliance he'd worn for most of his life. And now that his first love alchemy was fully restored, the gold-haired man had finally reached his limit with his wife's spoiled, childish attitude.

"Well," he replied, a sneer forming over his face. "I _was _gonna let my special guest sleep in our home just for the duration of the party. But now this person may stay as long as they like." Gasps from his friends filtered over the line at this heated announcement. He could imagine Winry clutching the handle of the house phone as if she was grasping one of her almighty wrenches getting ready to throw it.

"Ed...wait..._what-?_"

"That's whatcha get for acting bratty." Another quick glance at his watch face told him if he wanted to make the 12:30 departure he had to get Xena _now. _"Now if ya don't mind, I gotta train to catch. Assuming it doesn't get derailed or rerouted I _might_ just make it home alive. Wish me luck."

Without waiting for a response he hung up and shoved his way out of the booth back into the pedestrian flow leading to the main station house so he could hail a taxi and send it to the Hotel Mandrett. After giving instructions to the cabby he marched to the raised wooden platform and settled onto a nearby bench.

To calm himself down, he pulled out his worn black book out of his pants pocket and a felt-tipped pen. Flipping it open he thumbed over to a fresh lined page and started writing.

_Well book, I've officially given Winry a piece of my mind. Gotta say it's been a long time comin' but I finally manned up and spoke out. It felt good. Too good. I can't believe I waited this long to say all a'that. _

_Seriously though, would it KILL her to act a bit more like a lady and less like a moody bitch? Last I checked it isn't against the law to invite a friend over to a social function. For crissakes, I don't jump down HER throat when she locks herself in that damned shop like some damn cave dweller and don't re-emerge for several days on end..._

_Truth help me._

_Sorry about all the cussing but going to this party on a sour note really isn't helping my mood. God, if she's this testy now, I can't imagine what her reaction'll be when she finds out I can use alchemy again. Or any of them for that matter._

_I'm glad Xena's coming with me. At least SHE won't take any of Win's crap._

"Hey. Whatcha doin'?"

Ed yelped, jerking his arms and watching in utter panic as his journal slipped out of his clumsy grasp.

Xena snagged it out of the air before it hit the ground.

Before Ed could stop her, she flipped it open.

...

**Resembool - town cemetery**

Winry stood before her parents gravestones, her cheeks wet with tears. After Ed hung up darkly hinting at the possibility he might not make it home, she fled out through the front door, down the porch steps and over the well-worn dirt path. Ignoring the calls of her brother-in-law and his girlfriend along with a few of the other men.

_Stupid girl. Why couldn't you be happy he's coming home? Why? _She swiped her wrist over her face smearing the salty trails further and ruining her light makeup. The late afternoon sun slanted over the fields. In the distance she heard the babbling stream she and the Elrics along with many kids had spent many lazy summer days swimming and splashing to their heart's content.

The blonde-haired woman sniffled. Mentally kicking herself for sounding exactly like Ed described her. And to make matters worse, she had gotten into a petty, childish argument right in front of his military friends.

_Way to disgrace the Elric name Winry. Boy if they didn't think we had issues before they sure do now._

"Mom, I wish you and Dad were here to give me advice," she said in a quavery voice. "You seemed to have it together." Of course she'd been a little girl before her parents went to Ishval to serve as field doctors so she might've been a tad biased.

The comforting afternoon breeze whipped her sky blue sundress around her legs. Her long buttery-gold hair flowed like a waterfall down her back, loose and free. Her strappy high-heeled sandals lay discarded on the porch steps. She stood before her mother's grave marker barefooted and heartsick.

"I keep snapping at Ed for the..._stupidest_ things anymore," she continued, unaware that Al had followed her out of concern and was now leaning on the wooden post leading into the cemetery itself. Listening. "And I'm so...so _tired. _I thought...we were past all this...the constant arguing. I don't know what's wrong with me. And now he might not make it back at all..."

"That's not true."

Winry gasped and spun around clutching a slender, work-toughened hand to her throat.

"Al! Don't do that!"

The taller Elric approached her with an apologetic puppy dog look in his eyes. Both hands raised in a calming gesture.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. But you're wrong about Brother. He's gonna be home before you know it."

She took a deep steadying breath. Bracing her body for the answer to her next question.

"Al...what you said earlier. About him being shot...?"

"Ah, well," Al said, shuttering his emotions behind his eyes as if closing a set of drapes. "That's something only Ed can answer. "But judging by the tone of his voice, he sounds completely unhurt."

Winry bit the inside of her cheek. She'd always envied the brothers' uncanny ability to read the other better than she did. But then again, the personal trauma they endured brought them closer together than most siblings, making their bond near unbreakable. Still, it did nothing to ease the throbbing sense of guilt for verbally piling on her husband.

"Al?"

Gentle dark gold eyes gazed down at her, waiting patiently.

"Do you think...Ed can forgive me for snapping at him?" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I feel like such a bitch for doing that."

Al chuckled, amused at his sister-in-law. She rarely ever cursed. Pinako would've dragged her to the bathroom and scrubbed her mouth out with soap had she heard. Ed's filthy language was definitely rubbing off on her.

"I'm sure he will. Now." He offered his elbow to her, a soft smile on his lips. "You wanna head back? Grandma Pinako's probably serving dessert."

Winry couldn't help but return a smile of her own as she slipped her hand into the crook of his strong arm. His loving nature was infectious and as the pair walked back to the house, she sent a silent prayer heavenward that Ed would be okay.

...

Back at the Elric compound Pinako started slicing her delicious golden brown cake with chocolate frosting but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

She flagged down Riza Hawkeye standing by the counter where several pitchers stood filled with lemonade, water and tea. "Could you take over dear? That's the mail, but he's runnin' a bit late."

Riza smiled. "Sure. No problem Miss Pinako."

The old woman tapped her cane as she crossed the plank floor, thanking her decades of physical labor that let her maneuver around party guests on her way to the front door. Before she could open it Colonel Armstrong was there in a flash, opening it with a grandiose flourish.

"Thank you Colonel."

"Not a problem Miss Pinako. It's always a pleasure." The big man boomed as his pink sparkles threatened to send the startled mailman stumbling back after handing the short woman a stack of envelopes.

"I'm going to sort through these in my room. You're in charge till I get back."

"Right. I'm on it Miss Pinako!" Armstrong said throwing a picture perfect salute. "Being in charge is a technique passed down through the Armstrong line for generations."

She smiled and excused herself. Once reaching the safety of her small room she sat down on the edge of her bed. But her grip wasn't as strong as it used to be. Half the stack of white envelopes fluttered to the sanded floor.

"Blast getting old," Pinako grumbled as she slowly bent over to pick them up. Her back creaked ominously as she straightened. "Hmmm, bill, bill, invite to a party...huh? What's this?"

Her eyes widened behind her wire-rims at the name written across the very last envelope. Tearing it open she pulled out the single sheet and read the hastily written, yet clear penmanship.

No one downstairs heard her shocked gasp. Or saw her face turn deathly pale at the sight of Hohenheim's name written after the date postmarked _June 3, 1922 _at the top of the unsigned letter _five days _after Ed's last phone call.

Pinako's hand shook as she read the contents. She folded it back up and tucked it into her apron pocket suddenly feeling faint.

Apparently she didn't know her old friend as well as she thought she did.

**TBC...**

**Have a safe Halloween guys. Thx for being patient with the sporadic updates. Ur support keeps this baby going strong. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Mandrett Train Station - Mandrett, Amestris**

Time slowed down as Ed watched his precious journal-his new one-tumble through the air and his fingers desperately grasping to recover it.

Only for the book to get snagged in mid-fall by Xena, promptly putting it out of reach.

"Hey! Give that back!"

She flicked the leather-bound black book open, curious and began reading snatches of a random passage to herself, managing to keep away from his desperate grabs for said object:

_Dear book._

_I'm not a believer. But...how can I deny what I saw with my own eyes? _

_Turning men and weapons to dust with hands-free alchemy...summoning glyphs...even the elements were in play. She opened the Gate. She had to. It's the only explanation that makes sense. And it scares me._

_I mean, half the stuff she did wasn't remotely possible let alone doable in a hundred years without it. And she transmuted fast. Scary fast. Those guys never stood a chance. But they were going to kill us both so it was alright. Boy I am SO gonna get a wrench to the head when Win finds out what happened._

_But anyway her body was whole! Intact! No automail limbs. No coughing up blood from internal damage. Can you believe that book? I betcha a Philosopher's Stone was involved. Nothing else grants you safe passage through the Gate. It pays your toll so you don't have to. Even though I'm opposed to using innocent lives like that, I can't find it in me to be angry at her for it. I don't know the circumstances. So that's why I'm on this train instead of going home like I should be._

_Oh did I forget to mention, she transmuted HANDS-FREE? _

_Only Hohenheim and the bearded guy possessed that ungodly skill._

_This can't be happening. Any second I'll wake up and pretend it was all a surreal dream. Except my ribs are killing me and my head's throbbing like crazy._

_I need to find her. I can't explain why I'm drawn to this woman, but I want answers. _

Her eyes widened in shock at reading Hohenheim's name. Ed took the lapse in concentration to snatch the book out of her hands, breathing heavily.

"What's _wrong_ with you?!" He shouted, red-faced and mortified at what she might've read. Ignoring the curious, probing stares of other passengers as they watched the gold-haired man rant at his friend. "This isn't a novel, you idiot-_urk!_"

He found the rest of his heated stream of words choked off by Xena seizing his collar and dragging him uncomfortably close to her face. Which had a scary look on it that rivaled Izumi Curtis' on a good day.

"Where's Hohenheim?"

Ed struggled to pry her hands off his shirt, mind blank at the clipped question being breathed into his face. _What? How's she know about the old man-?_

"I-I don't-know," he wheezed.

"Liar. You're his _son. _Surely _you_ of all people," Xena hissed, looking like she'd fly at the stuttering man tooth and nail. "Should know where he's hiding."

"I-haven't-heard from him...in a long time...I...swear-" Ed gasped, his face turning redder with the pressure she was applying. There was no point telling this crazy woman his old man was long dead and buried in Resembool's local cemetery now. She'd _kill_ him when she found out. And she would. And the ensuing explosion wasn't going to be pretty.

"You better be telling the truth Elric. Or I _will_ tear your balls off for real next time."

The train whistle suddenly cut through the impromptu interrogation, sparing the tall alchemist from giving Xena an answer and forcing her to release his shirt. She grabbed her carryon and without another word stomped up the train's three metal stairs, other passengers parting to let her pass, throwing inquisitive glances at the man she'd been arguing with.

Ed waited a few seconds before boarding, confused and alarmed at her outburst. This wasn't making any sense. His gut roiled and his heart constricted painfully and he realized he was not only feeling his own emotions, but Xena's as well through the soul bond. The pain was intense and Ed stumbled to his seat, sitting down with a heavy thump. Sweat beaded on his neck and face.

_Damn, this hurts like hell. I hope I can learn to separate my emotions and feelings from Xena's soon. I feel like I'm gonna pass out..._

Speaking of which he hadn't seen a hair or hide of the woman in question. _Probably in another car, refusing to speak to me. Typical woman. But more importantly...HOW DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT HOHENHEIM?!_

Somehow, without being told, a bad feeling gathered in the pit of his stomach, that he wasn't going to like the answer.

He leaned his forehead against the glass as the train lurched out of the station, spewing steam out of its stack. Accepted a concerned stewardess' offer for a stiff drink and two blankets, one for himself and his companion. Hoping against hope she wouldn't stay mad at him for the duration of the trip.

...

Xena meanwhile, stood at the sink in the train's washroom two cars down from where Ed sat. She splashed more cold water on her face, trying to collect herself. Her heart and stomach ached like crazy, thanks to her roiling emotions and feeling Ed's on top of her own a side-effect of the restoration ritual. _Damn soul bond. I forgot how painful it is when it's brand-new. _

Maybe she'd overreacted when she read that journal entry. Maybe Ed didn't really know where his elusive parent was. But then again, that was nothing new to those who really knew the wandering alchemist. Even spending four years in the living Stone's company, she'd only begun to scratch the surface.

It was only after she returned from beyond the Gate-spending three days and nights in a deep sleep-did the old man finally open up and started telling her personal things she had a feeling he wanted to wait until she was a bit older to reveal. But the dreaded Promised Day was looming fast and Amestris-under threat of being swallowed whole by a monster's greed-that had forced Hohenheim's hand...

_Eastern Desert - Avalswell, 1913_

_13 year old Xena sat cross-legged clutching a blood-red Stone in both hands, watching as Hohenheim knelt on the dirt floor of one of many caves dotting the vast desert sands. His big, calloused hands sketched out the symbols and lines that in a few minutes would open the Gate. _

_She could tell he was fighting the urge to destroy the complex array. But her promise to release the 80,000 souls packed into the Stone-molded from his own body-and give them a measure of well-deserved peace and rest kept him scratching the accursed glyph out. At any rate, Truth wouldn't see her but the Stone when she stood in front of Him. That was the only other reason the girl was doing this in the first place. She knew appearing before Truth unaided was just __**asking**__ to pay the dreaded toll. _

_It took a while. Three years of dropping hints and now the day was finally here. She remembered the final argument not two weeks ago in the border town of Youswell that made this ritual necessary._

_"Why on earth do you want to open the Gate for, child?" A deeply disturbed Hohenheim asked his young disciple. "Shouldn't the knowledge I've taught you be enough? I've been forced through once against my will and the memory was very evil. Surely there's something else I can give you."_

_"No pops," the girl stubbornly shook her head, reminding the golden-haired alchemist of the two small boys and darling wife he reluctantly left behind to correct his ancient mistake. "If you're planning to go to war, then I need the means to protect myself. And I can't afford to be bound by a piece of jewlery or gloves or tattoos." Here she paused and looked up at her mentor/best friend with every ounce of defiance she could muster. "I need to become a living symbol. And only the Gate can give me that. Plus I can give some of those poor souls yer carryin' around some peace. If they want it."_

_It was hard to render a Philosopher's Stone speechless, but for the first time in over four centuries, Hohenheim sat gaping at his young charge. The souls within his preserved shell writhed under his skin, their collective interest piqued by the living girl's words._

_Hohenheim sensed the shift at once and began to talk to the tormented souls that comprised his body._

_"You all heard what she said. Well, what of it? How many of you are willing to take Xena's offer? I am not forcing you to decide now...but please do not delay. Let me know who will stay to help me fight our old nemesis. All those who wish to find peace...please give me your answer within the next week or two, so that I can form a proper Stone. Thank you."_

_It never ceased to fascinate the young teen how the man in front of her could communicate with all half a million souls at once without losing himself in the chaos. Probably a whole lot of uninterrupted time which the centuries had provided the lonely wanderer._

_Until he met Trisha and watched in awe as she brought their two beautiful boys into the world, Hohenheim never felt so strongly attached to a single human being for a lengthy period of time. It scared and exhilarated him at the same time. Not since he left one of his lovers behind in the 1700s-who bore him a spirited daughter that was killed in one of Amestris' many wars as a field surgeon and a talented combat alkahestrist-did he feel a need to keep this young girl safe from the Gate and the horrors within._

_But she was stubborn-just like his lost daughter Lydia had been-and so he would grant her this final wish. His parting gift to his one and only living disciple._

_Two weeks later, he emerged out of his erstaz study with a Stone the size of a grapefruit in his hand and told Xena to pack her things. They were headed out on a long trip and she needed to be ready to move when he gave the word._

_Now he finshed drawing the last of the runes and stepped back, surveying his handiwork. Just the sight of the complex array gave him the bad kind of chills and all he wanted was to get this over with. He beckoned Xena over and placed a hand on her shoulder._

_"Are you ready for this, dear?"_

_She nodded, mouth clamped shut awaiting instructions._

_With a heavy sigh, Hohenheim knelt on the floor fingers poised to activate the circle. Before he did, he spoke quietly to his chest._

_"Gretel. Jakob. Samson. Elizabeth. Hans. Elena. Victor. Hannah. Please place yourselves at the center. It is almost time for you to be at peace."_

_Xena watched as a bright red glow detached itself to form a small Stone and float through the air to land gracefully in the middle of the array. He turned to face the young teen waiting patiently for him to open the Door._

_"Don't step in until I say the word."_

_Xena shrugged. "Got it Pops. Let's do this."_

_He touched his fingers to the circle's rim and instantly the small cave became the center of the world. A large ringed Eye appeared, gobbling up the Stone, black tentacles sprouting from the hell hole._

_"Now child!"_

_Without hesitation, Xena stepped forward, clutching the Stone tightly. The arms recognized the 5th element and instead of ripping her apart, shifted to form a ring. As soon as she reached the center they converged to close over her head. A bright flash of white light filled the cavern causing Hohenheim to squint against the piercing glare. _

_He'd endure it for her sake. If a rebound occured it wouldn't be Xena who suffered the damage._

_Finally after what seemed like an eternity-though it was no more than ten minutes-the portal spat Xena back out where she flopped like a rag doll at his feet. Immediately he scooped the girl into his massive arms and carried her away from the sparking circle._

_"Xena! Hey! Are you with me child?" Receiving no response, he immediately searched out a pulse on her neck, fearing the worst._

_'Don't you dare take her from me!' Was his only thought. He failed his people. His family. Countless friends. He wasn't about to fail this little girl._

_He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt her pulse flutter under his fingers. She was out like a light so he carried her over to his pallet and gently laid her down, pulling a blanket over her to stave off shock._

_Then came the hard part._

_Waiting._

_But Hohenheim of Light was a patient man. He'd wait as long as he needed to._

_The sun rose and set on the tiny desert cave three days straight but it was lost to the spectacled man keeping his watchful vigil._

_On the third morning Xena awoke from her sleep state._

_"Hohen...heim," she croaked, cotton sticking in the back of her throat._

_He smiled softly, placing a large hand on her shoulder._

_"Welcome back, dear one. How are you feeling?"_

_"Thirsty."_

_He rose and padded over to where a brown leather bottle lay half buried in the sand filled to the brim with fresh water. Returning to where Xena lay he slid an arm behind her shoulders and propped her up, holding the skin's top to her lips._

_"Drink slowly child," he admonished gently as the girl tried to guzzle the clear liquid. She glared at him, water dribbling down her chin, dripping onto her shirt. That was a good sign. Most cases who attempted to play God were in far worse mental and physical shape. _

_"Don't wanna."_

_"You'll be confined to the pallet until I deem you strong enough to travel. Then you'll have to flee."_

_She cocked her bright copper head in confusion. "Why?"_

_He sighed running a hand over his face._

_"Because the enemy that destroyed Xerxes-my home country-will have felt our actions here and send one of his demons to investigate. I can't allow you to become a human sacrifice when he opens the World's Gate and tries to become a perfect being."_

_That was the beginning of many things he explained to her, including the revelation that he had a family he was forced to leave behind. He told her the truth behind the destruction of Xerxes and that the monster-known as the Dwarf in the Flask or 'Father'-wanted to turn Amestris into another giant Philosopher's Stone and obtain the powers of God Himself._

_"...and that's why you've got to leave Xena. As soon as you're able I'll send you to Xerxes-"_

_"But..." Tears filled her eyes but Xena roughly scrubbed them away. "I wanna fight H. What's the point of gaining all these awesome powers if I can't use them?"_

_"You weren't meant to get involved in the mess I made. I couldn't protect Edward and Alphonse but...at least I can do for you what I should've done with my boys. Maybe it's too late to be a parent. But I'm going to try and make it up to them. Somehow. I just wish I could've been a better father. That's all."_

_The heartbreak in his voice gave her pause. Somehow, she had a feeling he would be able to show that to his boys and they'd finally accept him. She reached up with both hands and Hohenheim bent over. Next thing he knew she'd snaked her arms around his shoulders, pressing her face into his neck. Her next words nearly stopped his heart._

_"I love you, Hohenheim."_

_Tears pricked the corners of his tired gold eyes as he returned the hug._

_"So do I, child. More than you'll ever know."_

...

Xena jumped as a sharp knock sounded on the bathroom door. A voice of a concerned stewardess penetrated the memory she'd gotten wrapped up in.

"Ms. Winter?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry to bother you, but a Mr. Edward Elric sent me. He's getting quite agitated at your vanishing act and insists you return to your seat. Apologies ma'am but those were his exact words."

She rolled her eyes, thinking. _Yep. Sounds just like him._

"Tell him I'll be right there."

"Thank you ma'am." With a swish of skirt against hose, the stewardess was gone.

Xena waited another minute before she slid the washroom door open. No need to hurry back. She took her time retracing her steps. By the time she reached the car where Ed was seated she searched out his face.

What she didn't expect to see was the relieved expression on his face as she finally took her seat across from his.

"Sorry," he whispered, gaze averted. He fully expected her to slap him silly or get off at the next station. "For yelling." He looked so vulnerable that Xena nudged his shin with her boot.

"Don't be. I shouldn't have read your journal."

He chuffed, switching his gaze to peer at her through his long bangs.

"Eh, mistakes happen. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I'm good."

"No you're not. You looked ready to pass out back at the hotel. So why don't you get some rest. It's gonna be a long ride."

She studied him for a moment, then shrugged. _Guess I can't hide from him. Not with sharing a soul tie. _But that rule applied to Ed as well. For better or worse, they were connected for good and she didn't want to think about the havoc that would cause. As she looked over to her right, she caught a folded blanket sitting pretty as you please next to the window.

"Don't let me sleep too long."

He gave her a small smile.

"Take as long as ya need. I had a long rest so it's your turn."

Realizing she wasn't going to hold out much longer, Xena wrapped the blanket around her severely toned frame.

Visions of red stones, the emaciated frame of a young boy behind the Gate, and the mystery of why Hohenheim wasn't answering her letters lulled her to a much needed rest.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Wanna give BIG HUGS to all who faved/followed and reviewed. :) You guys rock!**

**On a side note: YAY! WRITER'S BLOCK FINALLY BROKE! *does a victory dance***

**Hope y'all enjoyed and as always, don't forget to review! =)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm BAAAAAACK! *waves* Missed u all. Work's been getting busier and takes up a HUGE chunk of my time. **

**I guess that's about it. Other than HOLY CRAP this thing went on an unitended mini hiatus enjoy the latest chapter and as always, enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think! :)**

**Special shout out to: anonymous guest, Kiyunni, lilaclily00, W0lfWarrior, thatswhatbeesaid, and thetattooedrose for their lovely feedback and support. :)**

**Elric residence - Resembool, Amestris**

.

.

Pinako couldn't move. She sat frozen on her small trundle bed, overwhelmed at the contents of the letter she just read. Unable to compute someone else knew Hohenheim and the old wanderer never bothered to tell her any of this.

_I can't believe it. He was actually writing to someone behind Trisha's back? _But it didn't make any sense. The writer was obviously not a plain housewife from the countryside. She sounded well-traveled. Experienced. And Trisha Elric-may God rest her beloved soul-had exhibited none of those qualities.

She felt her heart fluttering, a precursor to a heart attack. She'd suffered minor episodes before due to her age but had managed to stave them off by staying active as an engineer. But right now she was feeling every second of her ninety years. _Calm down Pinako. Deep breaths. There has to be an explanation. Maybe you should wait before jumping to hasty conclus-_

"Grandma?" The old woman pressed a fist against her chest, willing the muscle to settle down as her only grandchild padded down the hall calling her name. _Winry can't see me like this. She'll freak out. _The girl knocked on her door before pushing it open. "Grandma, are you okay? The guests are starting to worry-oh my God!"

Pinako squeezed her eyes shut. _Blast. She's seen me._

Winry rushed to the bed and knelt by her grandmother's side, blue eyes wide with worry.

"Grandma what's wrong?! Is your heart acting up again? Should I go for the doctor?"

Pinako licked dry lips before uttering one word: "No."

"Huh? Whaddya mean no? You're not feeling well. Here, let me get Al he can-"

"Winry. No. No doctor and don't bother Al. I'm just...tired that's all. I need to take my nap."

The blond mechanic furrowed her brows. Something wasn't right. Pinako never took her midday nap this early and certainly not when they were entertaining guests. Something must've stressed her out and she didn't want to tell anyone about it.

"Gran?" Pinako turned to face her granddaughter. "What happened?"

"Nothing child." She rose stiffly and began to turn out the soft blue comforter. "Tell everyone I'm sorry but I'm going to take a nap. They'll have to manage without me."

Winry wanted to press but she'd learned-along with the rest of the Elrics-that questions before her naptime were forbidden. So she settled for tucking the smaller woman in and smoothed her iron-gray hair away from her face, then leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Pinako's temple.

"Sleep well Gran."

The old woman smiled at her then was out within seconds.

Winry tiptoed over to the window to close the blinds, muting the bright light from outside. The second everyone left, she'd pull Al aside to speak with him privately in Ed's study. Whatever had brought this fit on, she was determined to get to the bottom to and solve for Pinako's peace of mind and her own.

...

**Train - en route to Resembool **

_She felt like she was flying. Slender black arms snaked around her body but unlike most who usually trespassed due to pride, the teenage alchemist felt no fear. She had the Stone so her toll was covered._

_Images, complex alchemic formulas and equations, origins of life and everything in between filled her head, a seemingly endless stream of data cramming into her mind but thanks to the Stone no headache accompanied it._

_Finally after what seemed like an eternity a pinprick of bright light pierced the darkness of the Gate's interior growing and growing till Xena was spat out into another void of endless white._

_"Ugggh." Carefully, she pushed her body to a kneeling position on her hands and knees. "Where am I?"_

_Xena slowly stood up and took in her surroundings which were nothing more than the blank void she'd seen when first encountering Truth at the front door. _

_"You're in limbo." A soft male voice answered breaking the silence. Her eyes snapped to its source, surprised that another person was here with her. _

_A giant slab of stone with intricate carvings of what appeared to be a coiling tree root reaching up to the sun with a refractured surface stood in stark contrast to the endless sea of white. And sitting in front of it was an emaciated young boy with overgrown golden hair._

_"Limbo?" She took a small step toward the boy, then another. "As in the holding cell for souls who haven't crossed over yet?"_

_Xena hadn't got more than three more steps before the kid rose on spindly legs to face her, bony hand outstretched in a stopping gesture._

_"Please don't come any closer. The Gate will drag you away and you're the first human face I've seen in three years." _

_She stared at the skeletal blond amazed he remained cohesive after all that time but the lack of nourishing food and drink had taken its horrible toll. 'Three years?! He's just been sitting there for THREE WHOLE YEARS?' _

_"So...would you mind...staying with me? For a few minutes at least?"_

_He sounded lost. Lonely. Hesitant. Like he felt he was being selfish to impose his desire for human companionship no matter how fleeting._

_The boy waited a few moments, wondering if he pushed too hard with his request. After all, she was still alive and wouldn't be allowed to stay forever. He spoke his next words gently, hoping to reassure her. "If you don't, then I understand. I won't force you to do something you're not comfortable with."_

_His willingness to ease her supposed discomfort banished any doubts. So to show she wasn't offended by his offer, she sat cross-legged on the blank 'floor' in front of her personalized Gate._

_"I don't have much time," she said. "So be fast."_

_"Well okay then." He blinked a pair of gentle hazel-gold eyes a tiny flicker of life dispelling the glazed over stare he'd perfected since being trapped behind the Gate for committing human transmutation. "What's your name?"_

_"Xena Winter. You?"_

_"Alphonse Elric." He flashed her a faded smile, gingerly resuming his seated position. "But you can call me Al. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_"Yeah." Plesantries aside she decided to jump right into it. "So, what happened to you?"_

_He was quiet for several long beats._

_Then: "I'm waiting for Brother to restore my body back to normal. I want to do the same with his."_

_Xena let her eyes sweep over his naked frame. 'Now it makes sense,' she mused. 'They tried to bring someone back from the dead and failed. Well, at least HE did.'_

_"You committed taboo."_

_His eyes bored into hers, full of regret and deep sorrow._

_"Yes."_

_"You mentioned a brother. Who is he?"_

_"Edward. He goes by Ed. I usually call him Brother." A small sheepish grin flicked at the corner of his wasted mouth. "Well, most of the time."_

_"What about Ed's body?"_

_A sigh escaped Al's lips. "He lost his left leg in the rebound. Our mother died of a terrible sickness when we were very young and we attempted to bring her back. And you see the results."_

_She shook her head, fiery strands of hair dancing around her face at the kids' foolish arrogance._

_"Human alchemy never works Al. It's pretty much the ultimate expression of man's inability to cope with the finality of death. You and Ed knew better...yet you ignored the warnings and chose to play God anyway."_

_Al cast his worn hazel-gold orbs to the pure white emptiness between his legs._

_"I'm simply stating the evidence you presented me, Al and it's pretty damn thin. I've run across it in my studies, and in the middle of all the giant red flags, I took away one simple truth: you can't spit in God's face and expect to come out unscathed." She closed her eyes, briefly blocking out the white void. "Death is the one thing science has no control over. Neither is fabricating a soul. And that scares alchemists. We hate not having the answers to everything."_

_There was silence once more as Al digested the girl's short speech. Everything she said was on point. The warnings had been right there in his father's notes. Along with every credible, renowned alchemist who published articles on the topic of human alchemy. They really had no excuse when they drew that hateful circle and assembled the ingredients._

_And he was just as guilty when he failed to talk Ed out of his demented state._

_"You're right. We have no excuses." Xena opened her eyes to meet his. "I wish we had your discretion and acted on it."_

_"It's just plain common sense Al. No more no less."_

_Suddenly she heard the doors to her Gate creak open. Startled, Al scrambled to his feet, stretching his bony hand in a pleading motion._

_"Wait! Don't take her away! Please! Give us three more minutes!"_

_Xena stood, the dry rustling of the black arms writhing across the gap signaling their time was up. She knew no matter how hard the boy begged they wouldn't stop. In seconds she felt them wrap around her shoulders and torso preparing to pull her back to the Living World._

_"Hey Al! Come with me! Hurry!"_

_Much to her surprise he shook his shaggy head._

_"I'm sorry. You're not my soul. So I can't come with you. But please don't forget about me."_

_"I won't." Hardly had the words left Xena's mouth when the Door slammed shut in her face and she was pulled back the way she came. _

_The next thing she remembered was waking up completely drained, lying on a pallet when Hohenheim's concerned face and the rocky ceiling of the desert cave they were staying in swam into view._

...

Xena gasped lightly. Maroonish eyes flew open and she blinked. Disoriented she allowed her vision to adjust to her immediate surroundings. The first sight she saw was a man's black trousers and a pair of boots.

"Hey."

She immediately focused on Ed's familiar voice, whispering calmly so as not to startle her further.

"Nightmare?"

Xena exhaled as she slowly sat up the blanket falling off her shoulder to pool in her lap.

"No. It's just a...really weird dream. Nothing to worry about."

He crossed his arms over his chest, a knowing look in his gold eyes.

"You dreamt of _it. _Didn't you?"

Her silence was answer enough. So he decided to press for details, hoping not to push _too _hard and she'd shut down before he gathered information.

"Look, take it from someone who's been there. Gate-induced nightmares are the worst. I lost half my limbs and suffered a lot of sleepless nights because I was stupid and wanted to play God."

The memory of her own words floated to the surface of her mind. Snippets of a conversation she'd all but forgotten:

_"Human alchemy never works...man's inability to cope with death...you and Al knew better but chose to play God anyway..."_

"Except I never went to bring back the dead," she mumbled, unaware Ed was listening in. "I just wanted the knowledge..."

"It's the same thing."

Her head snapped up. Eyes glaring a challenge.

"No it's not. Don't compare _your _mistake with what **I** did."

Xena wished she could snatch the words back out of the air. Ed looked like she'd sucker-punched the air out of his lungs, his voice coming out a strained whisper.

"Wh-what did you say?"

She lightly kicked his left leg with the toe of her boot listening to the metallic clank, causing Ed to jerk on reflex.

"You didn't get this leg fighting in a war, _Fullmetal._" He winced at the sarcastic use of his old State Title. "If it was, I might've taken it more seriously. Nope. Instead, _this_ bad boy was the result of your arrogant ass playing with fire and getting burned. Same goes for your right arm." _And your brother's entire body, _she silently added.

"How'd you know?" Ed felt beads of sweat form on his neck. _This isn't public knowledge. Only a small group of people know the truth. This is bad. She knows too much...but HOW?! HOW DID SHE FIND OUT?_

"The second you pulled me into your lap." He was thankful the moon wasn't casting too much light through the window just then, with his cheeks pinkening at the memory. Xena stretched and yawned the urge to go back to sleep tugging at her eyelids.

"Seriously Ed," she said, pitching her voice lower so she wouldn't disturb the rest of the car. "You shouldn't be so quick to accuse others of bending the rules. Not after violating the laws of nature and trespassing on holy ground just cause you wanted mommy back."

Ed felt his temple throb. If there was one place you didn't go to his face, it was metioning his mother in such an insulting manner.

"How the _hell,"_ he hissed through clenched teeth. "Do you even _know _about that?"

Xena patted his knee before settling back against the window sill to try and catch a few more hours of rest.

"All will be revealed in time Ed." She yawned. "Get some sleep."

Ed remained awake most of the ride to New Optain where their changeover would take place for the final leg to Resembool and home. One thought kept echoing through his head. Made him sick to his stomach.

_She knows._

_She knows._

_Oh God._

_She knows._

**TBC...**


End file.
